Buchanan society
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint part en vacance avec quelques collègues et son patron. Tout ne se passera pas comme il l'avait prévu. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Buchanan society

 **Perso principaux** : Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark. Steve Rogers

 **Rating:** K

 **Type** UA

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Clint part en vacance avec quelques collègues et son patron. Tout ne se passera pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint tentait de ranger un minimum ses affaires avant que sa collègue vienne le chercher. Il se demanda tout de même s'il devait y aller. Il était pas d'humeur à skier. Il rangea ses dernières fringues puis se laissa tomber. Il aurait tant aimé y amener Laura. C'était ce qui était convenue. Il repensa à sa femme et à sa trahison. Il l'aimait toujours. Comment ne pas aimer la mère de ses enfants... Impossible. Cela faisait 6 semaines qu'il avait surprit sa femme avec un autre. Cela faisait 6 semaines qu'il vivait dans un studio au dessus de la scierie.

Il avait à peine soufflé, qu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir à l'impatiente Natasha. Des cheveux roux, une posture de gagnante et ses lunettes de soleil, la femme d'origine russe posa sur le bâti de porte. Clint sourit face à son amie. Elle cessa ses pitreries et releva ses lunettes." Prêt monsieur Barton?"

\- Prêt Madame Romanoff !

\- Mademoiselle, reprit la rousse. Clint choppa son manteau, mit également ses lunettes sur le nez et descendit avec la russe. Les deux amis longèrent le couloir sur le côté de la scierie et se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, enfin celle de Tony Stark exactement.

La jeune femme formait depuis plus d'un an, un couple avec ce brun ténébreux auquel Clint, sert chaudement la main. Il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture et regarda aussitôt par la fenêtre. Elle aurait dû être là, Laura aurait dû être là. Heureusement pour lui, Tony et Natasha étaient le seul couple. Wanda la seconde commerciale viendrait avec son jumeau. Le patron de la scierie viendrait avec un ami. Clint tenta de se détendre à l'arrière de la voiture. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de terminer sa nuit.

À son réveil, Clint repensa à comment allait se dérouler cette semaine de vacance. C'était bien rare que la scierie fermait. Ils avaient dû doubler les commandes et surtout enchaîner les clients. Clint avait été sur les rotules ces deux dernier mois. Il ne comptait plus les dressings qu'ils avaient dû faire Sam et lui. Sam, c'était le seul de la scierie qui avait choisi de partir seul avec sa femme. Natasha avait l'air d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied. Wanda, la commerciale / designer se trouvait bien trop jeune pour se mettre en couple. Elle est peu comme une petite soeur. Se dit Clint. Bucky, le patron était trop ronchon pour se mettre en ménage. Clint sourit à cet image.

Au bout de 4h de routes, ils admirèrent la vue. Tony se gara devant le chalet en bois. La cheminée avait l'air d'être allumée. Un homme sortit du chalet. Le visage rond, le crâne dégarnie.

\- Buchanan society? Demanda l'homme

\- C'est ça. Lança Natasha en prenant les clefs. L'homme les firent entrer puis visiter la chalet. Aussitôt l'entrée franchit, ils découvrirent deux salle de bain, de chaque côtés. Une avec cabine de douche massante. Une avec une grande baignoire. Après la salle de bain de gauche, il y avait une chambre avec un lit double. Deux chevet et une penderie.

Sur la droite, une chambre avec un lit double, superposé, un lit simple et une penderie un peu plus grande que la précédente. Au bout du couloir se tenait la cuisine. Une grande cuisine aménagée et tout équipée avec une longue table et huit chaises. Sur la droite se tenaient le séjour. Il y avait un enorme canapé d'angle et un fauteuil. La cheminée crépitait, à côté de l'immense meuble télé, accolé aux escaliers. Les trois amis suivirent le propriétaire jusqu'en haut et découvrir une chambre en mezzanine. Une commode et un chevet. "Oh c'est trop mignon... " s'exclama Nath.

\- Si tu la veux, dis le tout de suite avant qu'ils débarquent. Lança son petit ami.

Les jeunes descendirent le sourire aux lèvres. "Ce canapé est convertible de ce côté. Vous avez tout ce dont avez besoin. Passez un agréable séjour Messieur dame. Lança le propriétaire.

\- Allez, Clint aide-moi à sortir les courses. Le menuisier n'avait pas encore posé son sac et enlever son manteau, qu'il devait déjà sortir dans le froid. Il ramena toutes les courses puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Je suis naze. Marmonna t'il.

\- Vous avez bien bosser Sam et toi. Lâcha Nath en cherchant des verres dans les placard. Tony, lui n'avait pas attendu les verres et buvait déjà à la bouteille

\- Ouaip... Ah... Dit-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Une ravissante jeune femme au cheveux châtain foncé aux yeux clair, et un petit jeunot les cheveux blancs au regard identique entrerent.

La femme serra Natasha et Clint dans ses bras puis serra la main à Tony. "Je vous présente mon frère. Pietro." Nath lui fit la bise, puis les deux hommes lui serrerent la main.

\- La chambre du haut c'est à Tony et moi. Lâcha de suite Nath.

Wanda écarquilla les yeux et grimpa aussitôt. "C'est trop joli... Vous allez être bien là. Nous on s'en fout. Clint t'as choisi ta chambre?"

\- Nope... Je m'enfout également. Lança t'il.

\- On laissera choisir le boss. Dit Wanda en roulant des yeux.

Natasha trouva enfin ses verres et en déposa 5 sur la table. "Qui boit quoi?

\- Vodka ! Cria Wanda.

\- Pareil. Marmonna le frère.

Nath sourit et versa quatre vodka et un whisky. Les cinq habitants trinquèrent ensemble puis Pietro fila chercher leurs courses dans le coffre. Ça en faisait de la bouffe et de la picole. Se dit Clint. Ils s'ouvrirent un paquet de chips, Clint entreprit de couper du saucisson.

Les jeunes commencèrent à parler comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient séparer que depuis la veille, mais au travail, on a jamais le temps de trop parler. Là, les filles ne devaient pas se taire pour signer des contrats, ni client, ni personne pour les arrêter de parler. Les discussions allaient bon train et le saucisson s'épuisait bien vite. Le jumeau de Wanda décida d'aller tester la douche massante. Tandis que les autres se reservaient une autre vodka.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement puis le jeune patron entra dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, noir corbeaux, des yeux bleus et une barbe de quatre jours. "Ah Buchanan society !" Lança t'il. En déposant son sac. Tout le monde se regardèrent étonné de la joie de James Buchanan. Il n'était pas d'humeur joviale d'habitude. Il était même plutôt ronchon mais là, le jeune héritier était souriant.

C'était peut-être dû à l'imposante carrure qui se postait juste derrière lui. Les cheveux court, les yeux bleus, la mâchoire saillante. Wanda regarda l'homme souriante. C'est vrai qu'il était bel homme.

James Buchanan dit "Bucky" se retourna et plaça son ami devant lui, de sorte que l'on ne voyait plus le patron, mais plaça sa tête sur le côté et fit les présentation. "Je vous présente Steve, mon meilleur ami, Steve, je te présente Natasha, ma chargée de clientèle, et chargée de communication.

\- Bonsoir. Fit la rousse.

\- Ensuite la petite chatain, c'est Wanda. Chargée de clientèle et designer.

\- Enchanté. Fit la femme en regardant l'homme d'un regard doux.

\- Clint, mon menuisier. Continu le patron

\- Salut, enchanté. Déclara Barton.

\- Et Tony, c'est ça? Demanda Bucky.

\- Tony, oui, je suis le petit ami de Nath. Informa l'ingénieur.

\- Enchanté. Fit Steve gêné

\- Moi de même. Lança Tony.

\- Bon, on t'attendait patron! Lâcha la rousse.

\- Whisky Steve? Dit aussitôt Bucky.

\- Ah! Enfin un connaisseur! S'exclama l'ingénieur aéronautique.

\- Bucky et Steve s'installèrent autour de la table, un verre à la main, puis une porte vola et un jeune homme en caleçon et t-shirt vint s'attabler aussi.

\- Euh... Bonsoir. Dit Bucky.

\- Salut... Pietro. Dit seulement le jeune en plongeant sa main dans les chips.

\- Pietro! C'est mon patron! S'offusqua Wanda de voir son frère parler ainsi.

\- Et ben, j'ai dis bonjour. Se defendit le jeune sans se soucier de personne

\- C'est mon frère, Pietro. Dit Wanda pour faire les présentations.

\- Enchanté Pietro. Dit aussitôt Steve.

Bucky sourit faux à Wanda, il était vrai que Pietro n'était pas du genre à être sociable. Cette semaine allait promettre.

Après avoir bu trois verres, tous décidèrent de mettre les pommes de terre en route. Ce soir, c'était raclette, forcément. Les filles s'affairèrent à la cuisine pour préparer les plateaux. Tony et Pietro furent désignés pour mettre la table.

En attendant les trois hommes allèrent se poser dans les canapés. Clint décida d'ailleurs, de dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Le patron et l'ouvrier discutèrent directement de boulot ce qui désola Steve. Il se tut un moment puis éclata. "Vous en avez pas marre du boulot là."

Bucky regarda aussitôt son ami puis baissa les yeux. "C'est vrai... Parlons d'autre chose. Comment vont tes enfants ?" Lança le patron.

\- Ça va... Je l'ai eut dimanche passé. On est parti au zoo. Dit Clint en pensant à eux, à cette journée pleine de joie qu'il avait passé.

\- Tu as des enfants? Demanda Steve en s'avançant sur le bord du canapé pour mieux voir Clint.

\- Oui trois. Deux garçons et une fille. Annonça Clint.

\- Quel âge? Demanda encore le blond.

\- 8, 5 et 2. Dit Clint fièrement. "Tout les trois ans." Ajouta t'il en riant.

Steve sourit puis reprit. "Mais t'as quel âge?"

Clint rit et lacha. "41."

\- Ah, mais, tu les fais pas! Dit le blond en épiant le jeune père de famille. "Je t'aurais donné 30-35 ans maxi."

\- Merci. Dit Clint timidement.

Bucky soupira soudainement. "Dites-le moi les mecs si je vous dérange." Il se sentait à l'étroit entre Clint et Steve soudainement. Le patron se leva et alla embêter les filles.

Steve parut gêné et même rougissant, Clint se leva également et rejoignit les autres. Le plus jeune était déjà assis, les yeux rivés sur son smartphone. Tony avait déjà entamé la bouteille de vin et les filles posaient tout les plats sur la table.

Le repas pouvait commencer, la bouteille de vin ne fit pas long feu, Tony en débouchonna une deuxième. Les sept habitants riaient tous ensemble, même le patron ronchon riait ce qui était bien rare. Les verres s'enchaînèrent puis deux petits clans commençaient à se former.

Le clan des pure malt avec Tony, Steve et Wanda en grande discussion.

Bucky, Nath, Clint et Pietro, étaient le clan "vodka en force." À la fin du repas, Wanda alla se mette à l'aise, puis Nath suivit l'idée de la jeune fille. Tous s'installèrent ensuite dans les canapés, l'apéro pouvait continuer.

Clint était assis entre Bucky et Pietro. Les deux plus ronchon du groupe, mais le jeune père s'en sortit largement. Il avait trouvé un sujet de conversation avec le jeune. Le sport de compétition.

Le jumeau de Wanda était en sport-étude de haut niveau. Il était sprinter dans une grande équipe nationale. Clint avait fait beaucoup de compétition sportif. D'ailleurs il était toujours licencié de tir à l'arc.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de la pression qu'ils pouvaient subir au sport. Les sponsors comptaient sur eux et il ne fallait pas les décevoir. Sans compter la famille et les amis derrière eux. Le sport de compétition était parfois rude, et ça Clint le savait. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi le jeune garçon était un peu ronchon.

Wanda discutait avec Bucky du beau Steve. Tandis que Nath et Tony faisaient plus ample connaissance avec ce fameux Steve justement.

Ce fut en fin de soirée que Bucky souleva la question des chambres, seul celle du haut avait été attribuée. Pietro demanda celle avec le lit superposé, il avait toujours adoré dormir dans ce genre de lit. Wanda décida de dormir avec lui. Clint décida de dormir dans le canapé, ça faisait 6 semaines qu'il s'y était habitué de toute façon. Il laissait la chambre double à Steve ou Bucky. Le patron céda la place à son ami.

Les filles furent les premières à aller se coucher, Tony resta un moment puis rejoignit sa compagne. Steve alla se coucher peu après. Les trois vacanciers restant mirent la télé. Clint s'était allongé sur le plus long canapé, Bucky sur le second et Pietro était dans la jonction des deux.

Tout les trois décidèrent de se servir un énième verre. "наш здоровье {nash zdorov'ye}" Lâcha Bucky. *À notre santé

\- наш праздник (nash prazdnik) Ajouta Clint. *À nos vacances.

\- Las zdrovie. (Nash zdrovié) *Santé. Lâcha Pietro en faisant cliqueter son verre avec les deux autres. Clint sortit deux couverture et deux oreiller, Bucky déplia le canapé et s'installa pendant que Clint se mit à l'aise et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il s'endormir rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 de Buchanan society. J'espère que vous aimerez. Gros bisous à vous. Aline.

 **Va** l: hello, merci pour ton comm. Tu te fais déjà tes petites idées sur les pairing (présent ou futur) mdrr. Je ne peux rien te dire sur les couples... Juste te confirmer que Wanda ne sait rien. Gros bisous.

 **Deryous:** hello. Ravie que le début te plaise. Et pour ce qui est de l'alcool, tu me connais. Dans toutes mes fics, ils boient toujours beaucoup. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 2**

Le réveil fut doux pour les habitants, tous avait besoin de récupérer. Ils décidèrent d'aller skier seulement cet après midi. Clint fut un des premier à se lever. L'odeur du café l'avait réveillé, Wanda était matinale.

\- Bonjour Wanda. Murmura Clint voyant la belle se servir de café.

\- Bonjour Clint. Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda aussitôt la jeune fille

\- L'odeur du café, je peux pas y résister. Dit-il en s'étirant.

La femme sourit et sortit une seconde tasse qu'elle remplit avec soin. Clint sortit des couvertures bien chaude et enfila un peignoir avant d'aller s'attabler avec la sokovienne. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le reste des habitants, les deux derniers à se réveiller furent Pietro et Bucky. Les deux ronchons. Coïncidence ?

Il était déjà 10h passé mais les habitants prenaient leur temps. Wanda était déjà passée sous la douche, ainsi que Clint, Steve et Nath se prélassait dans le bain. Les habitants tentaient de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller leur ronchon de patron. Tony passa sous la douche pendant que les autres décidaient sur quel piste ils allaient skier.

Il était bien 11h00 lorsque Pietro déboula avec son enthousiasme, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Ce fut à ce moment que Bucky dédaigna ouvrir les yeux. Steve entreprit de cuisiner avec l'aide de Wanda. Clint, Pietro et Tony firent la vaisselle de la veille. Natasha s'occupa de nettoyer et de mettre la table du midi.

Le repas prêt, tous se mirent à table et se remplirent l'estomac, puis ils ne traînèrent pas plus. Ils avaient hâte d'aller glisser le long des pistes.

Dans la voiture, Clint fut dans celle de Bucky et Steve. Tony et Nath grimpèrent dans celle des jumeaux. En arrivant à la station de ski, ils respirerent à nouveau. Tous savaient plus ou moins skier, de toute façon le plus dur était le tire-fesse. Ils réglèrent leurs montre sur 18h00./ et se donnérent rendez-vous au bar nord.

Et les voilà en route sur les pistes. Clint skia un moment avec Nath puis skia seul. Il fit une pause vers 16h, il commençait à se les peler. Il alla se réchauffer au bar, s'installa à table et commanda un café bien chaud. Il en profita pour envoyer quelques SMS à Laura qui lui donnait des nouvelles des enfants. Ça faisait bien 15 minutes qu'il était là, quand aperçut le jumeau maléfique.

\- Hey... Tes là, t'en as déjà marre? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Je suis congelé, j'ai bien dû me vautrer trois-quatre fois. Lâcha le vieux en grimaçant.

Le jeune rit et lâcha. "Moi je suis tombé une fois."

\- Je te paie un café ? Proposa Clint.

\- Cool. Dit le jeune. "Je viens de me taper une piste rouge. Je suis naze." Soupira Pietro en s'installant face à Clint.

\- Oh, je te comprend... Mon dos me rappelle que j'ai plus vingt ans. Le jeune rit puis le serveur vint prendre sa commande, Clint reprit un second café.

\- Pourquoi t'as arrêté le sport de compétition? T'as l'air encore bien conservé.

\- Encore bien conservé ? C'est un compliment ? Dit Clint outré.

\- Ouais... Wanda m'a dit que t'avais 41 ballets... Franchement tu les fais pas... Dit le jeune en attrapant le chocolat que le serveur lui tendait.

\- Le sport c'est bien pour le mental, pour la forme. Mais... Faut bien travailler. Lâcha Clint avant de boire une gorgée de son café brûlant.

\- Tu peux bien gagner ta vie au sport de haut niveau! Lâcha le jeune.

\- Ça m'intéresse pas le haut niveau. Ça m'intéresse plus du moins. C'est usant, moralement, physiquement. Et puis ça aide pas pour la vie de famille. Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est sure... Dit Pietro. Moi je pourrais pas vivre sans sport.

\- Mais je ne vis pas sans sport. Je cours tout les dimanches. Je fais de la musculation une fois semaines et du tir à l'arc en amateur, trois fois semaines.

\- Tu cours où? Demanda le jeune enthousiaste.

\- Au parc du peuplier.

\- Moi aussi! Je t'ai jamais vu! Ah oui, tu y vas que le dimanche. Je dors moi le dimanche. Dit le jeune en grimaçant. Clint sourit seulement à la réflexion. Le silence reprit entre les deux hommes, tout les deux regardèrent la vue.

Après qu'il furent réchauffés, les hommes repartirent skier. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils testeraient la piste rouge numéro 2. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes finirent le reste de l'après midi à skier ensemble. Ils furent d'ailleurs les dernier à rejoindre le groupe pour le retour. Les sept amis burent tout de même une bonne boisson chaude avant de repartir vers le chalet.

En rentrant, tous se batterent pour la douche mais la priorité était à ceux qui feraient le dîner. Bizarrement, ils ne se battaient plus pour y aller en premier. Nath et Tony prirent une douche à deux pour gagner du temps. Steve se doucha dans la baignoire, puis ils commencèrent à faire à manger.

Wanda et Bucky prirent une douche également pendant que Pietro et Clint s'occuperent de l'apéro dans le coin salon. Ils servirent 5 vodka dont un light pour Wanda et deux scotch. Clint coupa le saucisson, assis à terre, les jambes en tailleur. Pietro assis en face le regardait faire, puis les trois cuisiniers les rejoignirent.

\- Cool. Lâcha Nath souriant à cet intention.

\- Vous ne vous lâchez plus vous deux. Ajouta Tony en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon... Ajouta la russe. Clint leva un sourcil vers sa meilleure amie. "Je plaisante Clint..." Ajouta t-elle tout de même.

Pietro roula des yeux et tenta de voler un bout de saucisson, mais Clint l'en empêcha "Pietro! Tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes... Gourmand."

\- T'as fini de couper. Se plaignit Pietro.

\- Un vrai petit couple. Lâcha Tony en riant.

\- Ah ça va... Soupira Clint.

\- On va attendre les autres, non? Dit seulement Steve en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Mouais... Dit le jeune déçu. Clint sourit à la moue de Pietro puis se leva pour s'assoir correctement sur le canapé.

Wanda et Bucky ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Les sept habitants purent enfin prendre l'apéro, puis passèrent à table. La soirée était un peu moins animée que la veille, tous, avaient passé une après midi mouvementé. Ils ne traînèrent pas pour le dîner.

Comme la veille, tous se calèrent dans les canapés, mais aujourd'hui la moitié s'étaient endormis. C'etait une belle brochette de dormeur. Wanda s'était endormit sur les cuisses de son frère qui dormait sur la hanche de Clint, qui lui s'endormait sur Steve. Natasha aussi s'endormait mais sur Tony.

L'ingénieur attrapa Nath et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Bucky s'occupa de la petite dernière et la déposa dans son lit. Ce qui réveilla illico le jumeau sentant un poids en moins sur lui. Il regarda Clint sur lequel il s'était assoupi puis Steve qui supportait le poids de tout le monde. Le sokovien salut le blond et alla rejoindre sa sœur tandis que Steve se demanda s'il fallait réveiller Clint.

Bucky revint et déplia son canapé. Steve, lui, n'avait pas sommeil, et puis il ne voulait pas réveiller le menuisier. Ce fut vers 0h00 qu'il se décida tout de même à aller se coucher. Il regarda l'homme qui dormait sur lui, il s'extirpa doucement, puis allongea les jambes de Clint correctement. Il attrapa la couverture et la déposa sur lui avant d'éteindre la télé et d'aller lui aussi rejoindre Morphée.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La deuxième matinée fut plus mouvementée que la veille, puisque tous, s'était levés à une heure résonnable pour aller skier. Comme la veille, Clint alla dans la voiture de son patron. Le groupe se dispersa en fonction des capacités au ski de chacun. Clint avait skié avec Bucky, Steve et Tony, puis il se dirigea seul sur une autre piste. Clint maîtrisait le ski enfin il n'était pas un pro mais savait skier jusqu'à ce qu'une bosse le fasse dévier. Il esquiva un couple, un enfant et se prit une autre bosse qui lui fit immédiatement cesser sa course net.

Le corps sur le côté gauche, Clint serra les dents. Une douleur vint le tirailler. Il avait l'impression d'être passé en dessous d'une voiture. Son poignet lui faisait horriblement mal, sa hanche, était douloureuse et son genou également. Le couple, tout juste esquivé s'arrêta. Ils tentèrent de le relever mais le menuisier sentit que cette douleur n'allait pas s'arrêter d'aussitôt.

Il regarda sa jambe et constata que son genou avait heurté une racine d'arbre. "Merde." Jura t'il entre ses dents.

\- Ne bougez pas. Dit aussitôt la femme. Mon mari est parti chercher de l'aide. Clint se laissa tomber à nouveau dans la neige. Il sortit son téléphone mais constata qu'il était fichu lui aussi. Comment allait-il joindre les autres?

La jeune femme resta un moment à ses côtés, puis il vit qu'elle commençait à grelotter fortement. "Vous pouvez partir ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre mari à dû prévenir quelqu'un." Rassura Clint.

La femme insista mais Clint la convaincu de partir. C'est ainsi qu'il se redressa et s'appuya contre une souche d'arbre. D'autres personnes s'arrêtèrent puis les secours arrivèrent... Enfin... Les deux secouristes aiderent Clint à descendre la piste puis se dirigèrent au poste de secours. Ils firent que osculter sommaire puis appelèrent une ambulance. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le numéro de son patron par cœur.

\- Bucky. Dit Clint.

\- Oui.

\- C'est Clint, je suis au poste de secours. Je me suis taulé, mon téléphone est mort. Ils vont m'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Merde... T'as quoi?

\- Il pense que j'ai une luxation du genou... Et quelques truc en plus. Dit seulement Clint. Les quelques trucs étaient surtout son poignet. Mais Clint cacha la blessure à son patron. Un menuisier avec un bras ne servait à rien.

\- Il est où le poste de secours? Demanda aussitôt Bucky.

\- Près de l'accueil.

\- Steve et Tony sont partis au bar. Je vais les appeler. S'enquiert de dire le patron.

\- OK. Répondit Clint avant de raccrocher et de le rendre au secouristes. "Merci. Je suis en vacance... Enfin je l'étais... "

\- Désolé. L'ambulance va arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

\- D'accord.

\- Reposez-vous en attendant. Dit le secouriste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Clint ferma les yeux sur le brancard de fortune et se reposa un peu. Le froid l'avait épuisé. L'attente dans le froid l'avait épuisé. Et puis la chute aussi.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Clint... Chuchota une voix douce. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec la montagne de muscle.

\- Steve? Dit le menuisier surpris de la voir ici.

\- Buck m'a appelé, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Dit Steve inquiet.

\- Bonjour. Coupa un secouriste.

\- Bonjour. Il va aller à quel hôpital? Questionnaire le blond.

\- La clinique du bois. Dit l'homme. Steve le regarda les yeux ronds. "Vous êtes de passage... Je vais vous noter l'adresse."

\- Il faut que j'aille récupérer les clefs de Bucky. Et je te retrouve à l'hôpital. Lança Steve.

\- T'es pas obligé.

\- Mais si voyons... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien. Chuchota le blond.

\- Je sais...

\- L'ambulance est là... En route. Dit le second secouriste.

\- Je te rejoins dès que possible. Lâcha Steve en aidant le secouriste à soulever Clint. Clint sourit puis grimpa dans l'ambulance. "Courage."

\- Merci... Dit Clint avant que la porte se ferme.

\- Vous avez un très bon ami... En général les potes nous laisse là. Plaisanta un ambulancier.

\- Hum... On se connait pas tant que ça en fait. C'est un ami de mon patron. Dit seulement Clint en s'installant confortablement.

La route fut rapide, à peine 20 minutes, il fut pris directement en charge. Il passa un tas d'examens. Scanner, radio, palpation, Prise de constante... Puis un médecin urgentiste lui apporta les soins dont il avait besoin. Les soins finis, il fut appelé à attendre à l'accueil pour ses papiers de sortie et son ordonnance.

Dans la salle bruyante, il retrouva Steve Rogers. "T'es quand même venu?"

\- Bien sûre... Tu veux repartir comment? Répondit Steve en voyant le blond boîter vers lui en grimaçant puis il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Alors qu'est ce que t'as? Demanda Steve inquiet.

Clint grimaça. "Plusieurs hématomes. Dont un sur le genou, d'où le fait que je boîte. Un sur la hanche, un sur l'épaule... Et.."

\- Et... Dit Steve.

Clint leva la main gauche. "Je me suis tordu le poignet. Une grosse entorse."

\- Rien de cassé donc? Dit Steve soulagé.

\- Non.

\- C'est le principal. Rassura Steve.

\- Ouais.. enfin... Mon poignet.. Bafouilla Clint.

\- C'est pas grave...

\- J'en ai besoin de mon poignet pour bosser. Sans çà, je sers à rien. Lâcha Clint en soufflant.

\- C'est pas grave... Dit encore Steve.

\- Bucky va pêter un câble. Pesta Clint.

\- Mais non... Dit le blond en riant légèrement.

\- Bien sûre que si... Pesta le blond.

\- Je le connais mieux que toi. Ajouta Steve.

\- Il est peut-être tout doux avec toi mais pas avec moi. Dit seulement Clint qui se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Il t'en voudra pas, et si c'est le cas... Je l'adoucierais puisqu'il est doux avec moi. Insinua Steve.

\- Monsieur Barton? Demanda le médecin.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Voilà vos papiers. Appliquez la crème trois fois par jour. Je vous ai prescris des anti-inflammatoires, et des antalgiques. Je vous ai également mis des strap. Pour votre poignet. Voici votre arrêt de travail.

Clint regarda la feuille et soupira. Le médecin les salut et reparti. Steve grimaça et passa son bras autour des épaules de Clint. "T'inquiète pas... Ça va aller. Je m'occupe de Bucky." Murmura Steve en emmenant Clint vers la sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde désolé de ne pas avoir pu posté avant ...**

 **Et voilà un troisième chapitre de l'entreprise de Bucky! Bisous à vous.**

 **Val:** salut, oui hawksilver a toujours été assez rock n' Roll. En couple, en ami, en ennemi, en rival, ils se disputent tout le temps.

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais je bosse dans le commerce donc c'est pas toujours simple et puis c'est l'anniv de mon homme. Donc pas trop de temps aujourd'hui. Merci pour ton comm. Gros bisous.

 **Deryous:** Hello, alors, oui Clint commence à apprivoiser le ronchon lol.

Et oui, et une gamelle bien corsée pour Clint. Est ce que Pietro va jouer les infirmiers? Je sais pas... Ah ah.

Comment Steve va adoucir Bucky? Ça ça ne me regarde pas XD. merci pour ton comm.

XOXO

 **Holybleu** : salut, ah ah tu as des doutes sur le pairing? Cest vrai que Steve et clint s'entendent bien.

J'espère que je ne te decevrais pas alors. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **Lio-Cjanton** : hello, hello, oh mon père était menuisier aussi... Avant ma naissance et je dois t'avouer que je n'y connais rien à la menuiserie. Je voulais un métier manuel pour Clint mais un métier artisanal. En vrai passionné. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu.

J'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **3**

Les deux hommes grimpèrent puis filèrent directement à la pharmacie avant de revenir au chalet. Clint jeta ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Steve resta à l'entrée du salon et regarda Clint complètement anéanti. "Ne t'en fais pas." Chuchota-t-il encore. "Le principal c'est ta santé. C'est ce qui prime en priorité."

\- On a des tas de commande en attentes. À cause de cette semaine de vacances. Continu à se plaindre Clint.

\- Il t'a mis combien de jours? Demanda Steve en s'approchant du blessé.

\- 15.

\- Et ben ça fait que 7 jours, t'es en vacance là. Lâcha Steve en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à Clint.

\- 7 jours c'est l'équivalent de trois commandes au moins. Relança le menuisier.

\- Ça va aller Clint... Ne t'inquiète pas... Profite déjà de cette semaine. Murmura Steve en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou valide de Clint. "Je vais te faire couler un bon bain et te préparer une boisson chaude..." Lâcha-t-il en se levant. "T'as faim?"

\- Un peu...

\- Tartine au chocolat? Proposa le blond.

Clint sourit et se leva pour enlever son manteau pendant Steve alla faire couler le bain puis prépara une boisson chaude et des tartines. Il posa tout sur un plateau et le déposa sur la table basse. Steve s'assit à côté de Clint et lui tendit le bol de café. Le menuisier en but la moitié puis posa le bol avant de dévorer ses tartines. "Je commence à crever de chaud moi avec ça." Souffla Clint.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Laisse-moi t'aider. Proposa le bond.

Clint le regarda surpris puis accepta l'aide il se souleva légèrement et Steve retira le pantalon de ski avant d'aller voir l'eau du bain.

Clint but la deuxième moitié de son bol, puis se leva comme il le pouvait pour accéder à sa valise. Son genou lui faisait horriblement mal, le Doc avait dit qu'il aurait mal pendant au moins trois jours. Du moins au genou.

Il sortit un bas de survette. Le seul qu'il arriverait à mettre avec son genou dans le pâté. Un t-shirt et un caleçon puis se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Steve était agenouillé devant la baignoire la main dans l'eau

\- C'est prêt?

\- Pas encore, attend encore quelques minutes. Clint s'assit sur la baignoire et enleva son pull et son t-shirt. Il leva le pied droit puis enleva sa chaussette droite. Il tenta ensuite d'enlever la gauche mais il avait du mal avec son genou. Steve la lui enleva. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Clint était un peu confus de la situation. "Merci Steve, ça ira."

\- Je t'en prie. Dit le blond en sortant de la pièce. Clint attendit un moment puis se leva pour fermer la pièce, enlever son caleçon et rentrer dans l'eau chaude.

L'eau bouillante lui fit un bien extrême. Il se prélassa pendant plus d'une heure, puis l'eau commença à se refroidir petit à petit. Il sortit, s'essuya et s'habilla comme il le pouvait. Il alla rejoindre Steve au salon. L'homme était assis sur le fauteuil, un calepin et un crayon à la main. "Tu fais quoi?"

\- Ah... Euh... Je griffonne. Comment tu te sens? Demanda Steve avant de fermer son calepin.

\- Ça va... Dit Clint en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Merci Steve c'est gentil."

\- De rien... C'est mon métier. Lança seulement Steve.

\- De quoi c'est ton métier?

\- Je suis aide soignant, j'ai l'habitude. Clint se sentit soudain soulagé, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait soin de lui. Il comprenait mieux à présent. Clint attrapa le sachet de pharmacie et sortit le tube de crème. Il releva la manche de son t-shirt, puis ouvrit le tube. "Tu veux de l'aide peut-être." Glissa Steve.

\- T'en fais déjà bien assez.

Clint prit le tube dans la main gauche mais n'arrivait pas à presser le tube de sa main gauche.

\- Laisse... dit Steve en attrapant le tube. Clint laissa tout de même faire l'aide soignant. Le blond appliqua la crème sur son épaule. Le gel était froid mais se réchauffa très vite entre ses doigts. Steve massa soigneusement son épaule.

\- Merci. murmura Clint.

\- De rien. Mets-toi sur le côté... Murmura le blond, Clint le regarda les yeux ahuri. "Pour ta hanche." Clint obéit et se mit sur le côté. Steve descendit son survêtement, puis massa doucement la hanche. Clint ferma les yeux. La douleur était bien présente mais les mains de Steve étaient douces et savaient s'y prendre. Ce fut à ce moment là que les autres rentrèrent de leur journée complète au ski, complètement épuisé.

Tout le monde se précipita autour du blessé pensant que Steve finissait le massage de hanche. Steve soupira de toutes les questions que les autres lui posaient. "Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?" Demanda Tony.

\- Où t'as mal? Demanda Wanda inquiète.

\- Rien de cassé? Dit Nath dans le même état.

\- Tu t'es viandé où? Pouffa Pietro

\- T'as un arrêt? Lâcha Bucky.

\- Une question à la fois... Râla Steve en soupirant.

\- Alors? Rien de cassé ? Reprit Nath.

\- Non rien de cassé. Répondit Clint. Toute l'assemblée soupira de soulagement. Steve arrêta le massage et remit son survêtement correctement.

\- J'ai... Des Bleus partout c'est tout. J'ai évité un jeune couple et je me suis pris une bosse... Je suis tombé sur le côté. Sur des racines d'arbre... Piste numéro 8. Dit Clint en regardant Pietro.

\- Bon... Je vais sous la douche. Lâcha Nath.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit aussitôt Tony.

\- Je vais sous la douche aussi. Lança Wanda.

Bucky et Pietro restèrent avec Steve et Clint. Clint se redressa correctement avec l'aide de Steve.

\- Tu t'es fais quoi au poignet, tu t'es blessé ? Demanda Pietro en voyant les bandages.

Clint regarda Steve et baissa les yeux.

\- Il s'est fait une entorse... Il en a pour 15 jours. Déclara le blond. On entendit un souffle long de la part de Bucky. "Ne soupire pas Buck. Clint aurait pu y passer, sois heureux que ce n'était que ça." Ajouta Steve.

\- Tu viendras le remplacer au taf. Grogna le brun en se levant. Le patron alla s'enfermer dans la chambre du blond.

\- Je vais le voir, t'inquiète pas. Dit Steve en souriant.

Clint se laissa tomber sur le canapé. "Je suis soulagé que tu n'ai rien." Murmura le jeune.

\- Merci.

\- T'es le seul avec qui je m'entend bien ici. Informa Pietro.

Clint rit. "Tu pensais que j'allais mourir."

\- On ne sait jamais. Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin de moi. Proposa le jeune Pietro. "D'ailleurs j'ai faillis m'étouffer quand j'ai vu Steve te caresser." Lâcha le jeune en riant.

\- C'est gentil. Et il me caressait pas, il me massait la hanche nuance.

\- Alors explique-moi tout. Demanda le jeune en se mettant à l'aise dans le canapé.

Clint raconta à Pietro tout les détails de l'accident puis Wanda sortit de la salle de bain, laissant la place à son frère. Puis Steve et Bucky sortirent de la chambre. Bucky passa sous la douche.

Tout le monde se réunirent dans le salon et sortirent l'apéro.

\- Je t'aiderai pour tes bandages si tu veux Clint. Proposa Nath.

\- Steve est aide soignant. Informa le blessé.

\- Oh... Cool. Lâcha Wanda.

L'apéro était sur la table lorsque Pietro les rejoignit. Ils n'attendirent pas le ronchon de service pour commencer.

\- À Clint. Lâcha Pietro.

\- À Clint. Firent les autres. Tous burent un coup puis Clint lâcha. "J'ai pété mon tél. T'as le numéro de Laura?"

\- Oui je dois l'avoir t'inquiète. Dit Nath en caressant les cheveux de son ami.

\- Je dois être jaloux. Ricana Tony en voyant sa femme caresser les cheveux de son ami.

\- Non tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Lança Nath en riant.

\- C'est pas correct quand même. Marmonna Pietro. Tout le monde regarda Pietro. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de dire ça. "Par rapport à ton mari." Se reprit Pietro.

\- On est pas marié. Conclut seulement la rousse lorsque le patron les rejoignit. Toute la bande but l'apéro puis prirent leur repas tous ensemble. C'était assez spécial. Cette journée avait été bien longue... surtout pour Clint.

Clint était déjà claqué à 21h. Il alla se mettre sur le canapé aussitôt sortit de table. Son amie vient s'assoir à ses côtés. Steve se mit de l'autre côté. Le menuisier s'endormit sur Natasha. Puis quand elle partit se coucher, Steve se leva également pour laisser Clint dormir. Steve fit la moue, il aurait dû proposer à Clint son lit, il aurait été mieux. L'homme alla tout de même rejoindre son lit.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce matin, Clint avait mal au crâne, mal aux oreilles, se sentait faible et avait froid. Il ouvrit un oeil. "Steve." Murmura-t-il.

\- Clint? L'homme se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté de lui. "Ça ne va pas?"

\- Atchoum. Ze crois... Ze... Steve posa la main sur son front.

\- Mince tu as choppé la crève, sûrement a attendre dans ce froid. Découvre-toi! Dit Steve en enlevant la couverture. Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il remplit un verre d'eau et l'amena à Clint. "Redresse-toi. Et bois ça."

Clint attrapa le verre et prit le médicament que Steve lui tendait puis attrapa la couverture

\- Non, non, non, tu dois rester découvert! Râla le blond.

\- J'ai froid... Se plaignit Clint.

\- Je sais... Chuchota Steve en passant encore sa main sur son front. "Mais tu dois rester ainsi... Ait confiance en moi." Murmura le blond.

\- Hello. Fit la jumelle.

\- Salut... Dit Steve en voyant son jumeau arriver derrière Wanda.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Pietro.

\- Clint à la crève. Annonça Steve.

\- Ah... Mince... Dit Wanda.

\- Repose-toi un peu... Allonge-toi... Steve aida Clint à s'allonger puis le blond vira la couette. Tout le monde finit par arriver à la cuisine.

Les six amis déjeunèrent puis Pietro lâcha.

\- Clint à la crève.

\- Il a passé deux heures à attendre les secours dans la neige. Dit Steve.

\- Je peux rester avec lui... Proposa Pietro.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais rester là. Affirma Steve.

\- Ça me dérange pas. Dit le jeune.

\- Steve est aide soignant. Dit Bucky sans les regarder.

\- Je sais... Lâcha Pietro un peu déçu.

\- Bon, on est parti? Demanda Tony.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils se préparèrent puis partirent avec une seule voiture. Steve débarrassa la table puis alla voir le malade. "Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda Steve en passant sa main sur le front du malade.

\- Ça va un peu mieux. Atchoum... Ah ma tête. Dit Clint, son éternuement lui avait causé un mal de crâne subitement.

\- Chuttttt. Doucement. Dit Steve en allongeant à nouveau le malade. Tu dois avoir faim... Je te prépare quelque chose.

\- Tartine... Chocolat...

\- Gourmant. Clint pouffa de rire mais se ravisa aussitôt. Même rire lui faisait mal au crâne. "Arrête de me faire rire, j'ai mal."

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Tu veux du café également je suppose.

Clint acquiesça en regardant l'homme s'affairer en cuisine puis le blond revient avec un plateau. Un bol de café, deux tartines de chocolat, deux Clémentines, un verre de jus de pomme et un yaourt.

Clint sourit à ce petit déjeuner et posa le plateau sur ses cuisses. Le blond alla sous la douche pendant que Clint déjeunait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un petit chapitre pour vous. Je vous fais de gros bisous.**

 **Lio-CJanton** : salut et merci pour comm. Alors pour moi Clint est quelqu'un qui veut que son travail soit bien fait, je le vois minutieux et rigoureux. Et je le vois aussi passionné. En même temps je le trouve passionnant c'est peut être pour ça XD.

Alors en ce qui concerne Steve, on dirait oui, qu'il a quelques vues sur notre Hawkeye. Peut être que qu'on se fait un film aussi.

Et Pietro est toujours derrière Clint c'est normal.

Alors le Clint malade ! Il est trop mignon oui, et encore c'est pas fini.

PS: Clint est toujours meugnonnnnn.

Bisous à toi.

 **Val:** hello, Steve Clint possible. Mais Pietro Bucky. OMG ils vont se taper dessus mdrr. Enfin on ne sait jamais peut être qu'ils feraient un beau couple.

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **Holybleu:** bonjour, pour moi, Steve a toujours été aux petits soins pour tout le monde. En tout cas je le vois comme ça.

Bisous et merci pour ton. Comm.

 **Deryous:** hello, merci pour ton comm. Ben oui, il est tout malade clintounet. Et je trouve que ça lui va bien à Steve aide soignant.

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

XOXO

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **4**

Clint déjeuna puis déposa le plateau sur la table. Son crâne commençait à s'apaiser lorsque Steve sortit de la douche. L'homme posa directement sa main sur le front de Clint. " La fièvre a baissé. Allez, je vais te mettre ta crème."

Steve sortit le sachet, donna l'anti-inflammatoire à Clint qui les avala avec le verre du jus de pomme puis il sortit la crème. Il releva le survêtement de Clint et commença à masser son genou, puis il massa l'épaule, et termina avec sa hanche. "T'as les mains douces." Chuchota Clint les yeux fermés.

\- Merci.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es aide-soignant? Demanda le menuisier se laissant masser.

\- 19 ans.

\- 19ans?

\- Enfin, j'ai commencé à l'armée en fait. Avoua le blond qui continuait à faire pénétrer la crème en douceur.

\- T'as fais l'armée ?

\- Oui avec Bucky. Dit seulement le blond.

\- Je ne savais pas que Bucky avait fait l'armée.

Steve sourit seulement, il ne voulait pas parler de cette époque là. Comme si elle était très douloureuse. "Je vais faire ton bandage. Reste-la." Lâcha-t-il en remettant le bas du survette de Clint correctement.

L'homme alla prendre une bande, et revint près de Clint. Il défit la bande soigneusement puis appliqua la crème sur son poignet. "C'est agréable de se faire masser." Murmura Clint les yeux fermés.

\- Profite s'en.

\- C'est ce que je fais. Dit Clint en ricanant. "Tu peux masser l'autre poignet si tu veux."

\- Tu veux que je te masse les tempes? Proposa Steve.

\- Non ça va... Mais merci... Steve attrapa la bande de tissus et banda le poignet de Clint. Le silence s'installa pendant que l'homme enveloppait soigneusement son poignet.

\- Et voilà... Tu vas faire quoi du coup?

\- J'en sais rien... De toute façon, j'ai le courage de rien... Je suis naze. Je vais regarder la télé... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ok... Dit Steve en se levant. "Appel si tu as besoin, je suis dans la chambre."

\- D'accord merci.

Clint alluma la télé et squatta la télé, en éternuant. Il avait sortit des mouchoirs mais se rendit vite compte qu'il allait être à cours. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il s'endormit encore. Il fut réveillé par un visage d'ange qui lui caressait le front. "Steve..." Marmonna Clint.

\- Clint... Ça va? Demanda le blond inquiet.

\- hummmm...

\- T'as les joues toutes rouges... Ta fièvre recommence à revenir. Informa Steve. Clint Marmonna quelques chose. L'aide soignant se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment mal. "Enlève ton survêtement. Il fait chaud ici. Je vais te faire couler un bain."

Clint gémit, Steve fila et fit couler un bain pour le menuisier puis revint de suite aux côtés de son ami. Clint geignait encore... L'aide soignant aida le menuisier à enlever son survêtement puis s'assit sur le canapé. Clint était en boule, grelottant comme jamais. Steve lui caressa les cheveux... "Tiens le coup... Ça va aller je suis là..."

\- Steve... Je... Bafouilla Clint épuisé.

\- Chuttttt. Ton bain coule, la fièvre va baisser, ne t'inquiète pas... Chuchota encore le blond.

Steve continua à caresser ses cheveux puis alla couper l'eau du bain. Il agrippa Clint dans ses bras et alla le plonger dans l'eau tout habillé. le père de famille tressaillit. "Chuttttt. Calme-toi... détends-toi... Ça fera baisser ta fièvre."

Clint se laissa aller, l'eau l'apaisait, puis la fièvre baissa doucement. Il resta plus d'une heure dans l'eau, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que Steve lui tenait ferment la nuque et l'avant bras gauche.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme le prenait dans ses bras et le mettait dans une baignoire habillé.

\- Ça va mieux? Demanda Steve.

Clint hocha de la tête, puis le blond l'aida m à sortir de l'eau. Il lui enleva son t shirt mouillé, puis lui mit un peignoir qui n'était nullement le sien.

\- C'est à qui? Marmonna Clint.

\- C'est le mien. Chuchota Steve en fermant soigneusement le peignoir en éponge. Il frotta le dos du menuisier. Clint était pétrifié de froid. Les bras recroquevillés contre son buste dans les bras de Steve qui l'essuyait.

Steve accompagna ensuite Clint jusqu'au canapé. "Enlève ton caleçon." Clint le regarda étonné par sa demande. Steve sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

Clint attrapa le reste de jus de pomme et but quelques gorgées. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis essaya de glisser son caleçon mouillé avec une seule main. Il galéra, il mit presque 5 minutes pour y arriver mais fini par arriver. "Steve..." L'homme apparaît à la porte.

\- Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda le blond.

\- Tu fais quoi? Dit seulement Clint.

\- Rien...

\- Reste-la. Je m'emmerde. Avoua Clint.

\- Je sais. Je m'en doute. On ira se balader demain. Là aujourd'hui c'est pas la peine t'es pas en état. Bucky a prit son ordi. Si ça peut te divertir.

\- Cool. Dit Clint en espérant que le réseau n'était pas catastrophique.

\- Je te ramène ça.

Steve lui ramena le PC. Clint fut heureux de constater que le réseau fonctionnait bien. Il alla sur facebook afin de contacter Laura et les enfants. Il discuta avec quelques amis et raconta son malheureux accident.

Il lâcha un peu l'ordinateur pour s'habiller. Il sortit un pantalon assez ample pour pouvoir le mettre sans difficulté et s'habilla. Il joua à quelques jeux sur internet puis revint sur facebook, il vit Steve faire du café. "Steeeeeeve..." Lâcha Clint souriant.

\- T'en veux un... Soupira Steve.

\- Oui... Dit le menuisier.

\- Je t'en avais déjà préparé un. Dit le blond en venant vers lui. Il lui donna la tasse, puis pris ses constantes. "Ça a l'air d'aller mieux."

\- Hummm... Ce bain m'a fait du bien.

\- Ce sont tes enfants? Demanda Steve en voyant une photo d'un enfant sur son profil.

\- Oui... Là c'est Cooper. Dit le père.

\- Il est mignon. Murmura Steve.

\- C'est mon fils. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux tout en riant.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis. Ajouta le blond en riant aussi.

Clint sourit. "T'as pas encore vu ma fille..." Dit le père souriant. Clint chercha une photo de sa fille. Et la lui montra.

\- Elle est mignonne. ... Comment ça se fait... Que tu n'es plus avec leur mère?

\- On va dire que je suis pas. À la hauteur. Lâcha le père en grimaçant.

\- Dis pas ça. Chuchota Steve.

\- Elle m'a trompé... Avoua Clint.

\- Tu ne lui as pas pardonné? Demanda Steve.

\- Si... Mais elle préfère rester avec lui... Dit le menuisier le coeur en miette.

\- Je suis désolé... Ça fait combien de temps... Demanda Steve en plaçant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Un moi et demi, c'est tout récent, je vis au dessus de la scierie.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours? Demanda Steve.

\- Oui et non... Elle est la mère de mes enfants... Mais... Clint ferma les yeux et lâcha. "Si elle est partie voir ailleurs... C'est que je suis plus à la hauteur." Clint rit par nervosité... "Est ce que je l'ai été un jour?"

\- Je suis sûre que oui... Murmura Steve

\- J'ai toujours bossé pour eux. Pour elle. Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux. "Je passe mes journées au boulot. Pour leur offrir tout et n'importe quoi... Sauf peut-être... De l'amour." Ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu aimes tes enfants ça se voit. Chuchota Steve en glissant sa main de son épaule jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- Je manque pas d'amour pour eux... Mais est ce que j'ai donné assez d'amour à Laura... Clint releva ses yeux. Et regarda son ami. "Je sais pas... Et toi... Tu dois avoir la quarantaine aussi non? Pas marié, pas d'enfants..."

\- Pas marié, pas d'enfant non... Dit seulement le blond.

\- T'attends la femme parfaite... Dit seulement Clint.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Lâcha Steve en détournant le regard. Clint se demanda s'il lui avait dit quelque chose de blessant. Peut-être était-ce un sujet sensible.

\- J'ai dis quelques chose qui ne fallait pas? S'inquiéta Clint.

\- Je... Laisse tomber... Bon les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer...

\- Hummm... fit Clint avant de boire son café et de fermer son ordinateur.

Clint alla se faire une tartine, puis les autres habitants arrivèrent. Ils se firent tous une boisson chaude. Pietro fit asseoir Clint et lui prépara un goûter. Clint était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres. Tout le monde passa sous la douche, puis ils préparèrent l'apéro. Clint s'aperçut de l'absence de Steve juste avant de prendre l'apéro. Il alla le retrouver dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Salut... Marmonna Clint. Steve était allongé sur le dos, les jambes croisées. Et les mains sous sa tête.

\- Clint... Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda le blond en se redressant.

\- Non... Je me demandais où t'étais passé.

\- Ben, j'étais là. Dit seulement l'aide soignant.

\- Je vois ça... Je t'ai dis quelques chose de mal tout à l'heure... Demanda Clint.

\- Non... C'est juste comme toi, J'ai été déçu... J'ai aimais quelqu'un... Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Je suis désolé. Marmonna Clint confus.

\- C'est rien... C'est l'heure de te mettre un peu de crème non?

\- Oui... Répondit seulement le menuisier.

\- Bouge pas, je vais la chercher.

Clint s'assit sur le lit de Steve et vit son carnet de croquis. Il aperçut un visage familier sur ce dessin. Son ronchon de patron. Les traits étaient parfaitement bien dessinés. On reconnaîtrait Bucky entre milles. Il allait tourner la page lorsque Steve réapparut. Steve ferma le carnet. "Allonge-toi." Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Clint fut pétrifié. Pourquoi réagit-il de cette manière? Il s'exécuta la gorge nouée. Clint déboutonna son pantalon. Steve l'aida à l'abaisser jusqu'à ses mollets. Il massa son genou puis mit Clint sur le côté pour masser sa hanche. "Je voulais pas regarder ton carnet..." Steve ne dit rien, mais Clint avait vu que l'homme n'avait pas apprécié. "Tu m'en veux Steve?"

\- Enlève ton t-shirt. Ajouta l'aide soignant.

Clint enleva son t-shirt et laissa Steve lui masser l'épaule. "Steve je suis vraiment désolé... pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça... Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais... D'abord tu réagis bizarrement quand je te parle que t'es pas casé et maintenant tu me fais la gueule pour avoir regardé un simple croquis! " Clint chercha le regard du blond mais celui détournait les yeux.

\- J'ai fini, tu peux y aller. Abrégea l'aide soignant.

\- Steve...

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

Clint remonta son pantalon, pris sa crème et son t-shirt et s'en alla sans le salon. Il balança son t-shirt et la crème sur la table basse.

\- Où est Steve? Demanda Bucky.

\- Dans sa chambre. Lâcha Clint en attrapant un verre. Il le remplit jusqu'en haut et le but d'une traite. Il regarda son patron se presser dans la chambre de Steve. Bucky réapparut dix minutes plus tard. Steve les rejoignit quelques minutes après.

Ils passèrent à table vingt minutes plus tard. Clint avala son repas sans regarder l'aide soignant. Mais merde il avait rien fait! Clint sortit sa couette et s'emmitouffla dedans. "Bonne nuit." Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça va pas Clint? Demanda Natasha.

\- Tout va bien. Grogna le menuisier.

\- Tu peux prendre ma chambre. Murmura Steve.

\- Je te la laisse. J'en veux pas de ta chambre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Steve alla dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Wanda.

\- J'en sais rien! Grogna Clint.

Bucky retourna voir Steve puis apparut avec la valise de celui ci. "Clint... Va dans la chambre..." Clint se leva énervé, ces deux là allaient le faire tourner bourrique.

\- C'est pas la peine!

\- Tu peux dormir dans notre chambre Clint si tu veux. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Merci Pietro t'es Gentil. Clint prit sa couverture et alla dans le lit de Wanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde désolé pour le retard. Heure supplémentaire au boulot. Manque de personnel etc etc. Mais voilà le chapitre est là , prêt à être lu. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Kiss. Aline.**

.

 **Val:** hello, je ne sais pas si Steve est toujours amoureux de Bucky. Il l'a été. (Pour moi dans toutes les fics il l'a été) parcontre c'est vrai que Pietro prends mal la chose. Après avec un petit sourire de Clint ça passe lol. Kiss et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deruous50** : Hello, oui Steve est en mode bouse lol mais clint va arranger les choses. Et c'est clair su'il serait temps que Pietro se magne... Ou pas

Merci pour ta review. XOXO

.

 **Lio-CJanton:** Hello, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ce carnet fait du grabuge mais tout s'arrangera. Et peut être que ce sera un Clint /Steve tout compte fait.

En ce qui concerne Bucky et Steve on ne sait pas grand chose encore j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu** : Hello, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit jamais ce couple. Pourtant ils feraient un très beau couple je trouve. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **5**

Clint ouvrit les yeux et dégagea le bras du gamin. Ce sale gosse était presqu'allongé sur lui. Il se leva et rejoignit la cuisine. Il tomba sur Steve, à table, buvant un café.

\- Salut... Murmure Clint.

\- Salut... Répondit seulement l'aide soignant.

Clint se servir une tasse de café puis Wanda arriva suivi des autres. Tout le monde se prépara même Steve, Clint regarda tout le monde se préparer. Il coinça Steve entre la salle de bain et le couloir. "Tu vas skier aussi?"

\- Pietro restera avec toi. Il en avait tellement envie. Lâcha le blond en grimaçant tout en souriant. Clint se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit? "Tu m'excuse." Lâcha Steve en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. Clint alla se poser dans le canapé.

Pietro semblait ne pas être au courant qu'il restait avec Clint. Puisqu'il se préparait aussi. Clint, se tata un moment puis décida d'aller voir Steve. Il alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Steve râla et lui ouvrit, un rasoir en main. "Encore toi!" Soupira le blond en retournant devant le lavabo.

\- Reste-là. Reste avec moi. J'ai pas envie de rester seul. Murmura Clint en épiant le blond se raser.

\- Piet-

\- J'ai pas envie de rester avec ce gamin! Coupa Clint. "Steve... Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fais... Sérieusement si je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse... Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que j'ai pas touché à ton carnet. Il était déjà ouvert. Et puis tu dessines super bien. C'est quoi le problème?"

\- Tu l'as pas ouvert. Demanda Steve en arrêtant se raser.

\- J'ai juste vu le dessin de Bucky. Y'a quoi de dérangeant...

Steve regarda en l'air. Prit une grosse inspiration et soupira. "D'accord, je reste."

Clint sourit. "Cool." Il retourna dans le salon tout souriant. "Steve reste ici."

\- Ah bon? Il m'a dit qu'il venait. Lâcha Wanda.

\- Ben, non, finalement, il reste avec moi. Clint croisa le regard de son patron. Un regard glacé, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Clint s'assit sur le canapé, heureux d'avoir retenu Steve. Il ne savait pas si le problème était réglé, mais au moins ils allaient pouvoir en discuter.

Tout le monde partit non sans un dernier regard noir de la part de Bucky.

Steve faisait la vaisselle. Clint se leva et alla directement vers lui. "Alors... C'est quoi le problème?" Steve arrêta la vaisselle s'essuya les mains puis se tourna vers Clint.

\- J'ai cru que tu avais fouillé dans ma chambre. Avoua Steve, le visage dur.

\- Jamais de la vie... Il était ouvert, je te dis... Et puis ce sont que des dessins... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est ce que tu caches là-dedans? Demanda Clint en haussant le ton.

\- Rien... Marmonna Steve en se retournant.

\- Steve... Clint posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. "Tu peux te confier à moi... J'ai dû te blesser, c'est sure... Mais si tu me dis pas ce que j'ai fais de travers, je peux pas t'aider." Chuchota Clint en massant l'épaule du blond de la main droite.

\- La femme parfaite, celle que j'ai aimé. Steve se tut puis reprit. "Elle est dans mon carnet... Elle est mon jardin secret... Je n'ai plus... J'ai tiré un trait sur le passé, je... N'attends plus rien de cette personne mais... C'est mon jardin secret, personne ne sait qui elle est. À part elle." Avoua Steve.

\- Je comprends... Je t'assure que j'ai rien vu... Juste le portrait de Bucky... Je suis désolé... Chuchota Clint dans l'oreille du blond.

\- Je te crois... Marmonna Steve. Il se retourna vers Clint à nouveau. "Allons nous occuper de ton cas..." Lâcha Steve... "Où est ta crème?"

Clint sourit et alla chercher sa crème puis la tendit à Steve. Clint enleva son maillot et son survêtement puis s'allongea sur le côté droit. Steve regarda le menuisier allongé sur le côté dos à lui.

Comme à son habitude, Steve commença à masser le genou de Clint, puis remonta sur sa hanche, puis fini par son épaule. Steve regarda ce corps si fin et musclé à la fois, puis un oeil gris-vert-bleu il ne savait même dire quel était la couleur de ses yeux. Clint le regardait en coin, et avait le sourire aux lèvres. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça Clint." Lâcha Steve. Clint leva un sourcil. Comme quoi se dit-il. "Tu voulais pas aller te balader... Ça te fera du bien de marcher. De toute façon il faut marcher pour que ton genou reprenne la forme."

Clint se redressa, sourit en acquiesçant, remit son t-shirt avant de ramasser son pantalon, l'enfila avant d'aller vers sa valise. Il sortit des chaussettes et un pull. "Couvre-toi bien." Ajouta le blond.

\- Oui Stevy chou. Lâcha Clint en lui montrant une écharpe. Steve fit la grimace son écharpe en tissus fin n'allait pas le réchauffer. Stevy-chou? Steve secoua la tête puis alla dans sa chambre et revint avec une énième écharpe en laine. Il la lança à Clint.

\- Met ça...

Clint sourit et passa l'écharpe autour de son cou. Ils enfilèrent un gros manteau puis descendirent à la voiture de Bucky puis filèrent en centre ville.

Dans la voiture, les hommes ne parlaient pas, Clint regardait le paysage. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir grand chose. Ils allèrent se garer sur un parking, puis rejoignirent les rues piétonnes.

Les deux hommes se promenèrent dans les rues en silence. Clint repéra un magasin spécialisé dans les jeux et la décoration en bois. Il emmena Steve à l'intérieur. Il trouva un tas de jeux. Il acheta un jeu d'échec tout en bois, fait main pour Cooper, une mini maison avec du mobilier pour Lila. Un train pour Nathy. Des crayons de couleur en bois brute. Un porte clef avec une guitare. Un avec le mot boss écrit dessus. Un tire bouchon en chêne. Un petit Opinel et un grand format.

Steve souriait à l'enthousiasme de Clint face à tout des babioles en bois.

\- Tu as fais tout tes achats. Demanda Steve qui vit arriver Clint en caisse les bras chargés.

\- Pas tout non... Mais j'ai déjà le minimum... Ça te dit pas un café?

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Lâcha le blond.

\- Et toi tu as acheté quoi?

\- Juste du papier... Moi aussi j'aime le bois... Sous forme de feuille. Clint sourit...

\- On a au moins un point en commun. Fit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ils réglèrent leur achat puis allèrent boire un café en terrasse chauffée. "Tu penses que je devrais acheter quelques chose pour Laura?"

\- Tu en as envie?

\- Pas trop... Mais c'est peut-être pas correcte.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Je vais lui ramener de la bouffe... Comme ça c'est pas vraiment que pour elle... Dans les chalets là bas. Steve sourit à la réflexion de Clint. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment en terrasses puis se dirigèrent vers les chalets.

Clint acheta du saucisson. Plein de saucisson. Huit au total, puis du fromage puis les deux hommes remontèrent une rue piétonne. Ils décidèrent de manger ensemble à midi. Un restaurant italien pour changer du fromage et des plats d'hiver.

Les deux hommes se régalèrent de pâtes au saumon, pour tout les deux. Puis Steve décida de s'acheter des fringues, Clint n'eut pas le choix de le suivre.

Avant d'atteindre la boutique repérée par Steve, Clint emmena l'aide soignant dans un magasin de chocolat. Il prit un assortiment de 36 chocolats différent dans un bel emballage blanc et ruban rouge.

Les deux compères allèrent enfin dans la boutique de fringue. Steve alla regarder quelques pulls pendant que Clint essayait des gants, des bonnets et des écharpes. Le menuisier avait trouvé une grosse écharpe rouge. Il l'essaya, Steve vint à sa rencontre. Il se plaça derrière Clint et regardait cet homme et cette écharpe affreuse autour de son cou.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais... Marmonna Steve en voyant sa propre écharpe posé sur le portique.

\- Elle me va bien. Affirma Clint en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Pas du tout... Le rouge ne te va pas... Lâcha Steve. Clint enleva l'écharpe et la remit en place. Il regarda d'autre modèle.

\- Quel couleur me va bien? Demanda Clint en regardant encore d'autre modèle. Steve attrapa son écharpe et la passa autour du cou de Clint. Clint fut troublé par le geste du blond.

\- Du gris. Chuchota Steve ne lâchant pas les yeux du menuisier dans le miroir. "Ça fait ressortir tes yeux." Cette phrase fut encore plus perturbante. Et ce regard...

\- Une écharpe grise donc... Bafouilla Clint, perturbé.

\- Tu as déjà une écharpe Clint... Le blond avait enroulé l'écharpe autour de son cou et ses bras musclés avaient suivi le geste entourant le cou de Clint. "Allez vient... On y va..." Ajouta Steve.

Clint suivi le blond sans rien dire. Que venait-il de se passer. C'était normal? Clint ne dit plus rien, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il suivi Steve, jusqu'à la voiture. Il était déjà 16h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Clint alla faire un brin de toilette, pendant que Steve préparait le café.

Le menuisier resta un moment dans la salle de bain et repensa à la scène dans le magasin de fringue. Il se souvint parfaitement de son parfum, il se souvint du regard de Steve. Il avait eut un long frisson. Avait-il apprécié qu'il lui parle dans l'oreille? Avait il apprécié qu'il lui entoure la nuque? Avait-il apprécié son regard doux et tendre? Il entendit du brouhaha, les autres venaient sûrement de rentrer.

Clint prit une grosse inspiration et rejoignit les autres. Tout le monde parlait de leurs gamelles. Clint rit aux gamelles des autres mais se fit descendre aussitôt. Avec sa gamelle qui lui avait valut de rester cloitrer au chalet. Steve informa les autres de leur virer d'aujourd'hui. Clint sortit un saucisson puis le découpa. Steve profita pour offrir à tous des petits paquets de chocolat à tout le monde.

\- T'as acheté ça quand? Demanda Clint le paquet de chocolat dans ses mains.

\- Quand t'étais éblouis par tes saucissons. Lâcha Steve en riant.

\- Je vais sortir les cadeaux alors. Dit Clint souriant. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit les jouets des enfants puis un tire bouchon en chêne qu'il offrit à Tony. Il trouva les crayons qu'il offrit à Steve. Puis les portes clefs. "Boss" pour Bucky. En forme de guitare pour Wanda. Il restait plus que les Opinel. Le petit pour Pietro, le modèle au dessus pour Natasha. Tout le monde fut touché par le geste.

Wanda était touché mais mal à l'aise. "C'est trop gentil Clint... Ça me touche... J'aurais dû... J'aurais été acheté quelques chose..." Bafouilla telle.

\- Wanda... Murmura Clint en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Lâcha Steve. Clint leva les yeux vers Steve, celui ci souriait. Il déballa un cadre en bois brute. "Pour y mettre tes enfants... enfin une photo de tes enfants..." Lâcha Steve. Clint sourit et attrapa le cadre. Il le caressait du bout des doigts.

\- C'est du chêne massif... Murmura Clint. Steve sourit à la passion de Clint pour le bois... "Merci Steve."

\- De rien. Bon, allez mangeons ce saucisson. Abrégea l'aide soignant.

Clint posa son cadre sur la table basse et rejoignit les autres. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. Clint sentait ses joues rougir et se demanda s'il devait offrir la boîte de chocolat quand les autres seraient partis ou devant eux? Quant ils seront seuls, ce sera préférable.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bon humeur. Puis tous allèrent se posèrent dans les canapés. Clint s'endormit sur le canapé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de la tournure de cette fic. Elle est constituée de 9 chapitre donc votre supplice est presque terminé. Gros bisous à vous.**

 **Deryous:** hello, oui c'est un canapé magique XD. On va dire que l'air de la montagne fatigue notre archer. Et puis il traverse beaucoup d'émotion. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **Val:** hello, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu qu'on ne voit pas trop Bucky et Pietro. On verra un peu plus Pietro dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **Holybleu:** hello, je suis contente que tu aimes que le charme de Steve opère. Merci pour ton comm bisous.

Les SMS:

 **Gras/Pietro**

 _Italique/Steve_

Normal/Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **6**

.

Clint se réveilla sur le canapé, il sentait le café chatouillé ses narines. "Steve..." Murmura Clint.

\- Non c'est pas Steve. Lâcha son patron. Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand. Le son de la voix de Bucky était flippant.

Le menuisier se redressa et Bafouilla. "C'est ...C'est souvent lui qui fait le café... Il se réveille avant tout le monde... Alors... Je me disais que..."

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je sais très bien qu'il est le premier debout... Lâcha le brun.

\- Bonjour... Fit une voix plus douce, beaucoup plus douce.

\- Bonjour Wanda. Dit Clint soulagé que quelqu'un arrive maintenant où c'était ... On va dire tendu. Clint se leva et alla se servir un café. Bucky s'en alla dans le salon, sa tasse en main. "Il est flippant lui ce matin..."

\- Je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux... Dit la femme en se servant un café.

\- Jaloux? Dit Clint étonné.

\- Son meilleur ami passe tout son temps avec toi... Et puis il y a eut le cadre... Dit Wanda souriante.

\- Le cadre... Oui... Marmonna Clint.

\- Steve a voulu te mettre dans son lit. Dit la jeune femme en se préparant une tartine.

Clint faillit s'étouffer. "Quoi!"

\- Te porter pour que tu dormes dans sa chambre ... Et lui sur le canapé... Mais Bucky à râler donc il a laissé tomber... Il est jaloux, je te dis...

\- Faudrait peut-être que je les laisse un peu à deux... J'arrive à me débrouiller seul maintenant.

\- Mon frère se fera un plaisir de rester avec toi. Ajouta la sokovienne.

\- Cool. Lâcha Clint... Bucky les rejoignit et se versa un café puis Steve entra dans la pièce. Clint n'osa pas bouger, Bucky lui versa un café.

\- Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Bucky à l'aide soignant.

Steve chercha le regard de Clint mais celui ci n'osait plus regarder l'aide soignant.

\- Pietro restera avec Clint. Informa la belle Wanda.

\- Ça tombe bien... Je dois m'acheter un téléphone... Il doit savoir quel est le modèle dernier cri. Dit Clint en regardant enfin Steve.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Steve, qui vit dans les yeux de Clint un peu d'angoisse.

Nath descendit accompagnée de Tony puis Pietro les rejoignit ensuite. Tous se préparèrent Clint y compris.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres pendant que Clint finissait d'enfiler son manteau et son écharpe. Bucky fut le dernier à sortir mais bloqua face à Clint. "Tu fais quoi là?"

\- On va se balader. Lâcha Pietro

\- Je te parle pas de ça, je m'enfout. T'as demandé à qui pour mettre l'écharpe de Steve? Demanda le brun qui s'approcha d'un pas lourd vers le menuisier.

\- Euh... ben, c'est que... Il me l'a prêté... Bafouilla Clint. Bucky le terrorisait depuis un moment. Il s'entendait bien avant ça...

\- Celle là? Dit Bucky en attrapant l'écharpe, qui était toujours autour du cou de Clint. "Ça m'étonnerais, il y tiens trop..."

\- Bucky... Râla Steve en revenant sur ses pas. "Tu te magnes?"

Le brun se retourna puis regarda à nouveau Clint. "Tu lui as prêté ton écharpe ?"

\- Non. Lâcha Steve.

Clint sentir son coeur se briser. Il lui avait pourtant prêté... Son coeur battait la chamade, des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front. Comment allait réagir Bucky. "Je le savais..." Lâcha le brun en enlevant l'écharpe.

\- Je lui ai donné... Coupa Steve. "Allez... On y va... Je veux te mettre une avenue au ski de fond."

\- Tu...Tu... Bafouilla Bucky mais Steve emmena Bucky de force. Laissant Clint l'écharpe en main.

\- C'est tendu... Lâcha Pietro. Il est flippant ton boss.

\- À qui le dis-tu...

\- Il se passe un truc avec Steve? Demanda le gamin.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi... allez ... On y va.

Clint et Pietro grimpèrent dans la voiture de Wanda et se dirigèrent en ville. Clint entra dans le premier magasin de téléphonie. Et s'acheta un téléphone sous l'oeil expert de Pietro puis Clint l'invita à aller boire un café.

Clint mis sa puce et alluma son téléphone. "Donne ton numéro."

\- Oh. Je suis le premier de tout ton répertoire.

Clint rit à la remarque du plus jeune. "T'es surtout le seul que je connaisse dans cette pièce." Le sokovien fit la grimace puis lui énuméra. Il prit également celui de Wanda dans la foulée. Les garçons burent leur café, puis les garçons se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire. "Je te dirais bien un billard mais j'ai un poignet en vrac."

\- De toute façon je sais y jouer. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Un jeu de fléchettes ! Hier on a vu un jeu de fléchettes avec Steve.

\- J'espère que t'es pas gaucher!? Se moqua le jeune.

\- Si... Mais je peux te foutre une raclée avec la main droite. Répliqua l'ancien archer professionnel en se levant.

Pietro pouffa de rire puis suivi Clint à travers les rues. Clint tourna dans la première rue à gauche puis sur la deuxième à droite. Puis à gauche à nouveau. "T'es sûre que tu sais où on va."

\- Euh... Pffff... Je suis pas sûre en fait... T'as pas le numéro de Steve toi?

\- Non... Je peux appeler Wanda.

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec Wanda. Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle est avec Steve. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Mouais... c'est pas con. Dit Clint en s'asseyant sur le dossier d'un banc.

Pietro appela sa soeur, mais celle ci n'était pas avec Steve. Les deux hommes se résignèrent à aller boire un verre dans un autre café. Ce fut en plein milieu d'une conversation. À propos du dernier championnat de football que le téléphone de Pietro sonna.

\- On va peut être pouvoir jouer aux fléchettes. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu veux le numéro de Steve? Demanda Pietro tout souriant en coin. Clint bloqua sur Pietro. C'était quoi ce sourire? "Bon tu notes..." S'impatienta le jeune.

\- Euh... Oui...

Pietro lâcha le numéro de Steve puis attendit que Clint envoie un message à Steve. Les deux hommes attendirent une réponse du blond mais ils désespèrent. Ils lâchèrent l'affaire puis décidèrent de rejoindre les autres pour manger avec eux.

Pietro et Clint allèrent au restaurant de la station de ski, petit à petit tous les rejoignirent. Clint ne leva pas les yeux vers Steve. Clint resta silencieux pendant le repas, Steve fit de même.

Natasha proposa à Pietro de rester ici. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette neige et voulait profiter de l'après midi pour prendre un bon bain chaud. Ce fut donc avec Natasha et Tony que Clint rentra au chalet. La belle rousse se fit couler un bain pour elle et Tony.

Clint prit son nouveau portable et enregistra le numéro de Nath, de Laura et Bucky qui connaissait par coeur. Clint tomba sur le numéro de téléphone de Steve. Il rangea son téléphone et repensa à lui. Il repensa également à la boîte de chocolats. Il alla la chercher pour la déposer sur son lit.

En rentrant dans la chambre, il aperçut ses crayons offerts la veille mais ne trouva pas son carnet. Que cachait-il dans ce carnet? Pourquoi ne voulait il pas qu'il le regarde? Pour son ancienne amoureuse... Personne ne la connaissait de toute façon. La seule personne qui pouvait peut être là connaître était Bucky...

\- Bucky... Clint sentit son coeur battre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit... C'était Bucky... Steve était amoureux de Bucky... Étaient ils ensemble? Se servait-il de lui pour éviter les soupçons. Clint se prit la tête entre les mains... Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était tombé dans le piège de Steve.

Il se leva et chercha le carnet par acquis de conscience mais ne le trouvais nulle-part. Il ragea et sortit son téléphone. Il tapa plusieurs messages mais rien ne valait le coup qu'il l'envoie.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'assoupit un moment se calmant un peu... Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure, qu'il composa un message.

Steve*

16h37: Je sais qui est la personne que t'as aimé. Je n'ai pas regardé ton carnet... Je te le promets... C'est son comportement et le tiens aussi qui m'ont fait comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as voulu faire. Le rendre jaloux? Où dissiper les soupçons que vous êtes en couple.

Clint posa son téléphone sur le lit et entendit le couple grimper dans leur chambre. Il profita d'aller se faire couler un bain aussi. Il alluma l'eau, puis entendit son téléphone sonner. Il regarda le message de Steve.

 _17h09: Il ne se passe rien entre Bucky et moi. Je te l'ai dis... Mon amour était à sens unique._

Clint ragea et envoya un simple.

17h09: Je ne te crois pas.

Puis mit son téléphone en silence avant de plonger dans le bain à peine remplit.

Clint tenta de ne plus penser à Steve. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas craqué. Heureusement qu'il avait vu son jeu avant. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Les larmes coulaient, de rage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se ferait détester de son patron. À cause d'un mec en plus. Putain... Si... Il était tombé amoureux et Steve s'était fichu de lui. Clint attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'il avait deux autre messages.

 _17h13: Je ne me suis pas servi de toi._

 _17h17: Clint, Je te promets._

Il reposa son téléphone et profita encore du bain. Puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La voix de Bucky résonna, puis du bruit. Les quatre derniers arrivants parlaient avec Nath et Tony qui redescendirent. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Clint ouvre-moi." Demanda Steve.

Clint pouffa de rire... Sûrement pas se dit il. Il vit son téléphone s'allumer, il avait bien fait de le mettre en silencieux car il sonna plusieurs fois. Il resta encore 15 minutes puis se dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'il sorte un jour. Il attrapa le peignoir de Steve et l'enfila. Il déverrouilla son téléphone.

 _18h21: Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît."_

 _18h24: Je me suis pas foutu de toi._

 _18h25: Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire._

 **18h38: Ne te prend pas la tête.**

 **18h39: Ouvre-moi.**

18h40: Ne te mêle pas de ça, Pietro

 **18h40: J'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

18h40: On se connait à peine.

 **18h41: Tu ne le connais pas plus, non plus.**

 **18h45: Tu vas pas rester enfermé là?**

18h47: Il s'est foutu de moi.

 **18h48: J'aurais dû insister à sa place.**

18h48: ?

 **18h49: Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Tu veux rester dans la salle de bain?**

18h49: Pourquoi pas.

 **18h49: Sois tu sors et tu affrontes Steve. Soit tu l'ignores, c'est tout.**

18h50: Il va me souler.

 **18h50: Je le laisserais pas faire.**

18h50: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire s'te plaît !

 **18h52: Lui prouver que tu t'en fou. Tu étais peut-être un bon archer mais moi j'ai des cordes pour ton arc. Fais-moi confiance.**

 **18h53: Steve m'a apporté une boîte de chocolat. Il dit que c'est à toi.**

18h53: C'est pour lui. Je les avais achetés pour lui.

 **18h58: Il m'a confié quelques chose. J'ai ordre de te le donner sans le regarder... Ouvre-moi.**

 **19h09: Clint... Allez ouvre... À moi...** Clint pesta. Ce gamin allait le souler toute la soirée. Il déverrouilla la porte. Le sokovien entra avec la boîte de chocolat et un carnet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde, voilà une suite, vos avis sont mitigés, certaines veulent un Steve/Clint. Et d'autre un hawksilver. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Gros bisous à vous et merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Val:** hello, mdr oui, le réveil de Bucky ronchon. Pour ce qui est de l'amoureuse de Steve. Parfois en étant gay, on cache la personne aimée en mentant et en disant que c'est une femme juste pour éviter les préjugés. Il dit aussi à plusieurs reprises "La personne" sans préciser le sexe. Et je trouve qu'il ne faut pas chercher loin. Et puis le carnet et les dessins de Bucky confirme la chose. J'espère que ça t'a aidé. Bisous.

 **Lio-CJanton** : Hello, mais non pauvre Bucky, on l'aime toujours lol. L'amour à sens unique, c'est une chose assez répandue malheureusement et moi aussi j'aime le clouage de bec de Steve ah ah. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

 **Deryous:** salut, je suis d'accord avec toi, un Bucky jaloux c'est trop mignon , mais pauvre Clint quand même. Lol. Et Clint a gardé le numéro, il veut pas me le donner. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

 **Holybleu :** bonjour, tu es bien une des seules à vouloir que Steve et Clint soit ensemble. Et tu imagines très bien. C'est bien son carnet je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bisous.

Sms: Clint _/Steve._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **7**

.

Clint regarda le carnet... Pourquoi lui donnait-il ce carnet maintenant? Clint attrapa tout de même le bloc note. Il l'ouvrit à la moitié. Bucky avec un calot, sûrement a l'époque de l'armée. Il feuilleta quelques pages et tomba sur le dessin découvert quelques jours avant.

\- C'est Bucky?

\- Oui...

Clint se demanda pourquoi il lui montrait ça maintenant. Il fourra à nouveau le carnet dans les mains de Pietro. Et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

Pietro, la boîte de chocolat dans les mains, dû jongler avec le carnet et le fit tomber à terre. "Clint... Tu devrais regarder ça... Ça m'emmerde mais... Regarde..." Murmura Pietro en pointant le carnet.

Clint leva les yeux... Et attrapa le carnet dans la main... c'était lui, lors de sa deuxième nuit... Il se souvint de la position qu'il avait ce jour là. Recroquevillé sur le canapé. Steve l'avait dessiné. Il tourna la page et remarqua un autre dessin. Encore un croquis de lui, l'ordi de Bucky sur les genoux. La dernière fut la plus parlante, un dessin de lui, entouré par une énorme écharpe grise.

\- Je crois que mon combat contre Steve est clôt... Il a gagné... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Pietro? Demanda Clint.

\- De rien... va lui rapporter sa boîte de chocolat avant que je la mange... Chuchota Pietro.

Clint attrapa la boîte de chocolat, ferma les yeux puis se lança. Il entra dans le salon, juste vêtu du peignoir de Steve. Il déposa la boîte de chocolat et le carnet sur la table. Le blond le regarda et appréhendait la réaction de Clint.

Clint alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

 **19h33** : excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir ouvert. J'ai tout compris de travers.

 **19h34:** j'ai un visage si petit?

Clint épia les traits de Steve. Un sourire arriva sur son visage.

 ** _19h34:_** _Non tu as un visage parfait._

\- Ah t'es sorti de ton bain? Demanda Tony

\- C'est quoi ce peignoir! C'est un nouveau? Demanda Natasha.

\- C'est à moi. Lâcha Pietro en faisant un clin d'oeil à Clint et Steve.

\- À table! Lança la sokovienne.

Clint se leva et s'assit à table, le blond devint tout rouge, Clint le devint à cause de lui aussi. Bucky épia tout le monde autour de la table, puis remarqua le carnet de dessin et la boîte de chocolat.

\- C'est à qui? Demanda le brun aux cheveux longs.

\- À moi... Tu vois bien que c'est mon carnet... Soupira Steve.

\- Depuis quand tu le laisses trainer? Dit Bucky surpris.

\- J'ai rien à cacher...

Bucky acquiesça seulement. Le repas se passa dans le calme, c'était le sixième jour et tout le monde commençait à fatiguer. Le repas fut long car tout le monde s'endormait assit. Natasha et Tony grimpèrent sans demander leur reste. Wanda s'éclipsa elle aussi. Pietro se tata. Devait-il laisser Clint avec ses deux dégénérés ? Il opta pour aller se coucher mais dormirait sur une oreille.

Clint attrapa un caleçon dans son sac et l'enfila sous le peignoir avant de l'enlever et de le mettre sur son sac. Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Steve, croisa les bras et regarda Bucky déplier son lit-canapé.

\- Tu devrais dormir dans un lit Clint. Informa Steve.

Le menuisier regarda Steve, qui avait l'air sérieux.

\- Tout les lits sont pris. Marmonna le ronchon de service.

\- Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde. Reprit Steve.

\- Je peux venir dans ton lit? Dit aussitôt le patron. Souriant.

Steve soupira. "Bucky Barnes... Sérieusement... Arrête de faire l'enfant."

\- Oui captain! J'ai compris. Marmonna Bucky en se tournant vers de l'autre côté.

Clint, lui avait eut du mal à suivre. Captain? C'était quoi ce surnom? "Bonne nuit." Marmonna Clint finalement en se tournant vers le dossier du canapé.

\- Bonne nuit Buck, bonne nuit Clint. dit Steve en partant.

Clint commençait à endormit, lorsqu'une voix le sortit de la somnolence.

\- Tu peux le rejoindre si t'en as envie... Clint sursauta. C'était à lui que Bucky parlait? "Clint... Rejoint-le... Il va me faire la gueule sinon..."

Le menuisier fit semblant de dormir... Bucky serait au courant de quelques choses. Pietro avait comprit lui. Il supposa que les autres aussi. Ça se voyait tant que ça qu'il craquait sur Steve?

Clint fini par s'endormir dans son canapé.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.

Clint se réveilla avec des douleurs à la hanche, il attrapa son téléphone. 2h du mat. Son flanc gauche lui faisait horriblement mal. Maintenant que Bucky dormait profondément il pouvait se retourner sur le bon côté. Clint garda les yeux ouvert. Qu attendait-il pour rejoindre Steve. Il lui avait donné le feu vert. Tout les deux. Steve et sa colle. Si on peut dire.

Il se tata pendant plus d'une heure puis se leva. Il enfila le peignoir de Steve et alla jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle était grande ouverte comme une invitation. Steve avait beau être Barraqué, il ne dépassait pas un poil de son côté. Clint se mordit la lèvre, enleva le peignoir et rejoignit Steve. Chacun de son côté, les moutons seront bien gardés. Il ferma les yeux, le coeur tambourinant, il lui fallut une heure de plus pour s'endormir.

Clint se réveilla, seul, dans le lit de Steve. Le blond avait laissé dormir le malade. Clint regarda l'heure sur le téléphone de Steve. Il aperçut trois notifications de messages de Bucky. Il entendit marcher quelqu'un. Il reposa le téléphone et se tourna sur le côté. Steve entra dans la chambre et alla vers le placard. Il se retourna vers Clint

\- Clint... Tu dors encore?

Le jeune fit semblant de se réveiller. "Bonjour."

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi? Mieux que sur le canapé je suppose...

\- Mieux oui...

\- Bien... Je vais sous là douche. Le petit déj est prêt.

\- D'accord... Steve?

\- Oui...

\- Excuse-moi... Pour ma réaction ...

\- On est tout les deux fautifs, je crois. Allez... Va prendre des forces. Je te ferais tes soins après.

Clint sourit à Steve puis celui ci passa la porte en la refermant derrière lui. Clint attrapa le peignoir de Steve, puis rejoignit les autres. Seul Wanda était réveillée. Tant mieux il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard des autres. Elle serait la seule à savoir qu'il avait dormi avec Steve. Natasha et Tony les rejoignit

Steve revint de la douche, il attrapa la crème sur la table basse. "Clint... Tu viens ?"

Clint sentit ses joues rougir et suivit le blond jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit.

\- Allonge-toi. Dit Steve en riant. Il glissa son peignoir de son épaule et commença le massage. Clint était face à Steve et tremblait d'avance pour sa hanche. Et s'il bandait? Son coeur s'accélérait lorsque Steve, qui connaissait ce peignoir par coeur enleva la ceinture. Il dégagea les deux pans et accéda à la hanche de Clint. "Décrispe-toi. Sinon tu auras mal. "

Clint sourit le coeur tambourinant, Steve remarqua la gène occasionnée et ne s'attarda pas sur cette zone. Il attrapa sa jambe et massa doucement son genou.

\- Je vais faire les soins de ton poignet.

Clint s'assit en fermant le peignoir et tendit la main à l'aide soignant. Celui-ci enleva délicatement le tissu.

\- Tu dessines vraiment bien... Tu es physionomiste. Commença par dire Clint.

\- Pas plus que ça... Pourquoi? Demanda le blond en passant de la crème sur ce poignet.

\- Autant les deux premiers portraits t'aurais pu les faire sans que je m'en rende compte mais le troisième... Avec l'écharpe... Ajouta Clint.

\- Ton visage reste identique Clint. Dit seulement Steve en attrapant une bande propre qu'il commença en enrouler autour de son poignet.

\- Oui je veux bien... Mais les expressions... Marmonna Clint, se souvenant de l'expression exact. Celle du, J'aime ça mais j'ai peur. Steve coupa un bout de sparadrap et l'attacha.

\- Les expressions sont le reflet de nos sentiments... On réagit presque tous de la même manière... Informa le blond. "Elle t'allait si bien cet écharpe." Ajouta-t-il en passant délicatement sa main sur la mâchoire de Clint. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre... En plus de ça, il était poète maintenant. "De quoi tu as peur Clint ?"

\- Peur moi? J'ai peur de rien... Dit Clint.

\- Même pas de moi? Chuchota-t-il.

\- T'es le gars le plus doux que je connaisse. Pourquoi j'aurais peur.

\- T'as peur de quoi Clint? Réitéra Steve en relevant son menton...

Clint plongea enfin son regard dans le sien. "De tout ça..." Clint regarda ses lèvres. Que faisait-il? Que se passait-il? Steve s'approcha lentement des lèvres du menuisier et y déposa les siennes. Un petit baiser chaste. Clint avait fermé les yeux et répondait lentement au baiser. Leurs lèvres se caressaient. Ce baiser était si doux, si tendre, si affectueux. Steve rompu le baiser et déposa son front contre celui de Clint.

\- N'aies jamais peur de l'amour...

\- Mais j'ai pas peur de toi. Continu de dire Clint. Ça répondait à la question que Steve se posait. Steve caressa son cou, puis se fut Clint dans un élan de volonté et de désire qui déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était un peu passionnel, plus langoureux, Plus sensuel.

Steve rompu le baiser. "Habits-toi." Chuchota le blond. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant un Clint le coeur battant la chamade. Son premier baiser avec un mec. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit les bras écartés, le sourire béat, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Steve entra à nouveau et sourit à cette image. Clint parut confus et gêné. "Petit réunion, tu t'habilleras après." Clint fit la grimace, ferma convenablement son peignoir et rejoignit les autres, tout les autres.

Wanda lui sourit comme à son habitude. Natasha et Tony se regardèrent un peu confus. Bucky et Pietro regardaient les deux nouveaux arrivants à tour de rôle.

\- Bon. Lança la rousse. "On s'est mis tous d'accord pour ne pas faire du ski. Parce que clairement on en a tous marre."

\- Ça serait bien qu'on fasse un truc tous ensembles. Lança Tony.

\- Mais avec Clint. Ajouta Wanda

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi. Marmonna Clint.

\- On a envie que tu sois là... Avec nous. Ajouta encore Pietro.

\- C'est gentil mais, je peux pas faire grand chose. Dit seulement le concerné.

\- Ton poignet ne t'empêche pas de faire les boutiques. Lança Nath

\- Il a déjà fait les boutiques. Rectifia Bucky.

\- C'est vrai. Avoua Wanda.

\- Au pire allez faire les boutiques... Je resterais là. Décida Clint.

\- Les fléchettes! T'as dis que tu mettrais une pâtée aux fléchettes même de la main droite! Lança Pietro en pointant le menuisier du doigt.

Clint rit à plein poumon, puis fronça les yeux vers le gamin. "Oh que oui... Tu la veux ta raclée toi!" Lança Clint.

\- Je t attend vieillard. Défia le plus jeune du groupe.

\- Bon, ben, c'est réglé, on se fait un jeu de fléchettes cet après midi. Lâcha le patron.

\- Allez faire les boutiques ce matin, nous on les a déjà faites. Lâcha Steve qui n'avait encore rien dit. Clint dévia le regard vers Steve et sourit timidement. C'était dingue comme Clint paraissait timide lorsque l'ancien militaire était dans les parages.

\- Bon, je vais... Je vais m'habiller. Clint alla chercher son sac et fila dans la salle de bain.

Clint alla se laver comme il le pouvait, s'habilla puis sortit de la salle de bain. Les autres étaient en train de voir où ils iraient et combien de voiture ils prendraient. C'était décidé ils iraient à deux voiture. Nath et Tony à deux, en amoureux et les trois autres ensembles.

Clint commença à réunir ses affaires, ils partaient demain, il fallait qu'il commence à rassembler ses affaires.

Tout le monde partit, Clint se refit un café. Steve arriva dans la cuisine et se fit un café lui aussi. Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Clint baissait la tête, les joues rougissant, le regard fuyant. "Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour? Demanda Steve. Clint leva les yeux. Il faillit pouffer de rire.

\- Tu aurais dû aller avec les autres, si tu voulais sortir. Pourquoi t'es resté ?

\- Pour être avec toi. Clint se mordit la lèvre. "Et tu sembles si gêné ici... Peut m-être que sortir te ferait du bien."

\- Tu penses que je serais plus à l'aise dehors?

\- Ouais... Parce qu'à l'extérieur... Je serais un peu moins... Enfin... Tu vois, je suis aussi gêné que toi... Ne crois pas que comme tu n'es pas le premier enfin si tu l'es quelques part mais... Je m'entasse là Non?

\- Un peu. Dit le menuisier en ricanant tout en buvant une gorgée de son café. "Que veux-tu faire?"

\- Je ne sais pas... Allez boire un verre...

\- Manger une gaufre ou une crêpe... Avec un énième délicieux café... Proposa Clint souriant.

\- Très bonne idée. Répondit l'aide soignant.

\- Et bien allons y. Lâcha Clint en buvant le reste de son café. Le menuisier se leva et enfila son manteau, Steve copia son geste. Il attrapa l'écharpe grise qu'il enroula autour de son cou. Le menuisier sourit à ce geste et se laissa tenter par un baiser. Un baiser tendre et doux mais court, bien trop court pour l'ancien archer pro. Il se mordit la lèvre et fila vers l'entrée du chalet.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde je suis ravie que vous aimez ce pairing, j'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité sur le pairing. Au départ c'était un Clint Steve et puis le hawksilver me faisait de l'oeil. C'est sûrement pour ça que parfois on sent des rapprochements entre Clint et Pietro. Et finalement je suis restée sur mon idée première. Mais j'ai inclus un peu de hawksilver tout de même. Avec un Pietro amoureux de Clint etc etc. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop decu.

C'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre. Je publierai sûrement le final soit vendredi soit samedi . Je vous annonce déjà que la prochaine fic est presque close et sera un hawksilver promis. Pas d'entourloupe Cette fois. Gros bisous à vous et merci pour toutes reviews. Aline.

 **Val:** ah ah ah j'ai bien vue que tu es devenue accro. Pareil pour moi. Je suis toujours moins inspiré avec d'autre pairing que hawksilver.

J'ai hésité quant au couple c'est pour ça que il y a tout de même quelques rapprochements entre Clint et Pietro. Mais je me suis tenue à ma première idée. Un Steve Clint. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et la prochaine fic sera un hawksilver promis. Bisous à toi.

 **Dena** : hello, et bienvenue parmis nous, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Il est clair que ce couple est d'une rareté inégalable.

Peut être que ton voeux sera exaucé (en partie du moins) Merci pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

 **Lio-CJanton** : hello, déjà merci d'avoir pris du temps pour commenter et je dois t'avouer qu'au fils de l'écriture j'hésitais quant au couple. Je voulais partir sur Steve Clint mais le Pietro Clint m'attire comme un aimant c'est pour ça qu'on a quelques rapprochement Clint Pietro je pense.

J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu. Et puis j'essaye d'enrichir le Steve Clint qui est très très fin. Voilà. Bisous à toi et merci encore.

 **Deryous** : hello, euh... Un Clint Pietro? Euh... Il me semble pas avoir mentionné ça. Peut être que j'ai tenté de vous embrouiller lol. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **Holybleu** : hello, je suis soulagé que ce couple te plaise quand même. C'est un couple très rare et pourtant je trouve que ses deux garçons ont beaucoup en commun. Merci pour ton comm et bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **8**

.

Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans la voiture de Bucky et filèrent vers le centre ville. Ils repérèrent de suite un café-brasserie et s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes prirent un café et une gaufre, chantilly pour l'un, chocolat pour le second.

Leurs gaufres arrivèrent et Clint sourit à la coupelle de chocolat fondue. "Tu en auras assez?" Demanda Steve taquin.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question? T'as une tonne de chantilly. Lâcha Clint en louchant sur la crème.

\- T'en veux? Demanda seulement Steve.

\- Non... Menti Clint.

\- Prends en si t'en veux. Lâcha le blond qui se doutait que l'homme face à lui n'attendait que ça. Clint sourit et plongea sa cuillère dans la crème avant de la plongée dans son café. Le blond sourit. "Même pas tu me proposerai un peu de chocolat... Je suis déçu." Lâcha t'il.

Clint rit et attrapa la coupelle. "C'est ma coupelle... Humm. D'accord... Prends en un peu si tu veux... Mais pas trop..."

\- Je te laisse ton chocolat gourmand. Clint rit encore à la réflexion de l'aide soignant. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas plus que ça. Ils profitaient tout deux d'être ensemble. De se sourire, de se regarder. Ils mangèrent leurs gaufres et burent leurs cafés en se souriant comme des enfants. "Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi après?" Demanda Steve.

\- Je sais pas... T'as une idée? Lui retourna Clint.

\- J'en sais rien non plus aussi. Soupira Steve.

Les hommes se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Tout deux avaient finalement envie de rentrer mais n'osaient rien dire. Après plusieurs minutes à hésiter Steve céda. "Au pire, on rentre à la maison. On se pose dans le canapé."

\- D'accord. Dit seulement le menuisier qui soulagea Steve. Les hommes regagnèrent lentement le chalet. Dans la voiture, Steve sentit le besoin de se confier.

\- Je connais Bucky depuis l'âge de 14 ans... C'était un peu avant qu'on entre à l'armée que j'ai commencé à avoir quelques vues sur lui, on va dire. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé de suite, j'ai attendu. Et puis, je le connaissais, je savais qu'il n'était pas gay.

Clint tourna la tête vers le blond et pinça les lèvres. Steve regarda Clint et continua. "Finalement un jour, j'ai réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments. Je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Il est sortit avec des tas de filles, et puis l'armée a commençé à nous détruire petit à petit. Je t'ai dis que j'étais aide-soignant à l'armée?" Demanda Steve en regardant son ami.

\- Oui, tu m'en as vaguement parlé, oui. Dit le menuisier en faisant un sourire pincé.

\- Je me suis pris une balle sur une mission banale, j'ai faillis y laisser ma peau. Ajouta Steve. "J'ai été réformé après ça. Et je me suis engagé dans un hôpital de vétéran en tant qu'aide soignant."

Clint sourit à cet aveux, c'était bien là, une personne hédoniste, ça ne l'avait pas surpris. "C'est un beau métier."

Steve sourit à la réflexion de Clint puis continua. "Bucky lui, a continué l'armée. Il était souvent en mission extérieur, mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de permissions du coup. On a passé l'année de 30 ans à se tourner autour. Je m'en souviens très bien. On avait fait une soirée inoubliable." Steve se tut puis lâcha.

"C'est mon ex, t'as raison enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'était qu'un flirt. Lui n'arrivait pas à s'engager avec quelqu'un car un militaire s'engage qu'avec l'armée. Et moi... Et moi je l'aimais bien. Alors je les laissé flirter avec moi." Avoua le blond en regardant encore Clint. Le menuisier sourit et baissa les yeux. Il était gêné de savoir des choses aussi intimes sur son patron.

"On a pas couché ensemble." Dit aussitôt Steve. "On a rien fait. Juste quelques baisers. Quelques caresses. Et encore avec quelques grammes." Ajouta l'aide soignant en riant. Clint suivit Steve et rit aussi. "Si je te raconte ça, c'est parce que je vois que t'as du mal avec lui. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a aucun sentiments pour moi." Dit Steve en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Clint. "Bucky a du mal avec les gens c'est tout. L'armée l'a bouffé. Et je suis heureux qu'il dirige l'entreprise de son père. Ça va l'aider à construire quelque chose... J'ai quarante trois ans cet histoire remonte à 25 ans. Je suis passé à autre chose tu sais. Mais il reste mon meilleur ami et je reste le sien également. On se protège, l'un, l'autre." Conclut Steve en arrivant à proximité du chalet.

\- Je comprend... Je suis quelqu'un de très protecteur notamment avec Nath et Wanda. Je peux comprendre que Bucky réagisse comme ça. Avoua le menuisier.

\- Après ça peut paraître choquant. Tu te dis. Il est homo et l'autre est toujours derrière lui, tu vois, mais c'est pas malsain... Steve se tut et commença à se garer. Il reprit lorsqu'il finit son créneau. "Il a peur pour moi... Il m'a souvent ramassé à la petite cuillère. Et moi pareil." Ajouta le blond.

\- Nath a un fort caractère. C'est une femme plein d'assurance. Elle s'est construite une carapace. J'ai pas besoin de la ramasser par contre, je sais ce que c'est d'être ramassé à la petite cuillère. Avoua Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Ton divorce. Murmura seulement Rogers.

\- Oui... C'est tout récent... Il leva les yeux vers Steve. "Ça fait 6 semaines en fait."

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as peur. Murmura Steve en débouclant sa ceinture.

\- C'est la première fois. Avoua Clint en copiant l'autre.

\- De? Dit Steve en coupant le contact.

\- Que... Avec un homme. Bafouilla Clint confus.

Steve sourit seulement. "Il faut une première à tout...»

\- Ouais... Dit Clint en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Steve s'approcha et attrapa la mâchoire du menuisier. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres caressaient tendrement les lèvres de Clint jusqu'à ce que celui ci laissa la langue de Steve entrer en contact avec la sienne.

Leurs langues jouaient entre elles et leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se désiraient. Steve fini par rompre le baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Laisse-toi une deuxième chance Clint." Chuchota le blond.

L'homme sourit timidement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. "C'est ce que je fais." Dit-il avant de sourire et de descendre de la voiture.

Clint entra dans le chalet, défit son manteau, son écharpe et entreprit de débarrasser la table aussitôt... Steve le précéda et fit de même. Il stoppa Clint en l'entourant de ses bras. Il plaça ses bras contre le ventre de Clint et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Je suis désolé pour ton mariage. Je me doute que ce n'est pas simple... Avec tes enfants, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Mais sache que... Tu mérites de refaire ta vie."

\- C'est tout de même dur... Murmura Clint. "Et puis le fait de... Que tu sois un homme..." Avoua le menuisier.

\- Je te force à rien Clint, si tu ne te sens pas pret, y'a pas de soucis. Et peut-être aussi que... c'est qu'une attirance passagère. Dit seulement le blond qui espérait que non, car il était déjà très attaché à cet homme si doux.

Clint se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Steve. "C'est le cas pour toi?" Demanda Clint les yeux brillants.

\- Je pense pas non... Je suis rarement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un... Mais je peux comprendre que se soit le cas pour toi. Tout comme ça l'a été pour certain. Ajouta-t-il en pensant à Bucky à un moment donné de sa vie.

\- Je suis pas Bucky. Répliqua Clint. "Je jouerais pas... Enfin je veux dire... Tu me plais... Le truc c'est que je m'étais pas préparer à retomber amoureux aussi vite et d'un homme. Alors je suis un peu long à la détente... Mais..." Clint regarda les lèvres du blond puis agrippa sa nuque et fini par l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa main fragilisée entoura les hanches de Steve qui lui, fut tellement surpris par ce baiser qui eut juste le temps de poser sa main sur le flanc de Clint. L'ancien archer rompit le baiser puis rougit aussitôt.

Steve sourit à ses joues rouges et glissa son doigt sur les joues rosies. "Tu es trop mignon, quand tu rougis." Déclara Steve en posant un baiser chaste, puis l'homme prit Clint dans ses bras. Juste pour le serrer contre lui. Clint se laissa envelopper par les bras musclés de l'aide soignant. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et nicha son visage dans son cou. Celui-ci profita de cet instant pour caresser lentement ses cheveux et profiter de ce moment doux.

Steve en profita pour embrasser délicatement le cou qui s'offrait à lui. Le menuisier sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps. Les baisers du blond étaient si doux, si délicats. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme pouvait être si doux, surtout avec un autre homme. Clint eut un geste de recul de la tête pour cesser ces baisers qui lui faisaient un tel effet et attrapa les lèvres de l'aide soignant. Sa langue s'immisça sans trop d'hésitation. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. De sentir ses lèvres et sa langue contre lui, sa main agrippa la nuque de Steve.

Steve lui, caressait toujours ses cheveux. Ce moment était doux, sans précipitation d'aucun des deux hommes. Juste un baiser pour officialiser en quelque sorte leur relation.

Steve rompit le baiser et caressa la joue de son amant. Il lui sourit puis lui attrapa la main. "Prends tout ton temps..." Lâcha Steve. "Pas trop quand même." Ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu dramatises jamais. Tu es sérieux mais tu arrives toujours à dédramatiser.

\- C'est un de mes points forts. Lâcha le blond souriant.

\- Moi je dramatise toujours tout. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ben, c'est cool, on est complémentaire comme ça. Comme toi ton point faible est le chocolat et moi, c'est que je fais attention à tout ce que je mange...

\- Et la chantilly? Lâcha Clint en riant.

Steve regarda à droite et à gauche, puis lâcha. "J'ai craqué. T'arrête pas de manger du chocolat. J'ai craqué..." Avoua Steve en grimaçant lui aussi.

Clint rit et s'en alla vers le placard. "Tu m'as donné envie de chocolat maintenant, bravo." Lâcha Clint.

Steve rit, attrapa la boîte de chocolat et l'ouvrit. Il l'a présenta à Clint. "Je vous offre un chocolat monsieur le pessimiste?" Déclara Steve.

\- Qui t'as dis que j'étais pessimiste? Demanda Clint.

\- Je le sais c'est tout... Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna le blond.

Clint fut étonné de la phrase mais son cerveau ne chercha pas longtemps et ouvrit la bouche. Le blond sourit et fourra un chocolat dans la bouche de son amant. "Hummmm... Trop bon." Jubila Clint. Steve sourit à l'enthousiasme de Clint pour le chocolat et prit un chocolat également. "Bah... Et ton régime?"

\- Quel régime? J'ai pas dis que j'étais au régime... J'ai dis que je faisais attention à mon alimentation c'est différent. Rectifia le blond.

\- N'empêche le chocolat c'est pas bon pour la ligne. Dit Clint.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça? Pouffa Steve. Clint sourit et baissa les yeux. "Mon petit gourmand... Je suppose que t'en veux un autre..."

\- Je peux? Demanda à Clint les yeux pétillants.

\- Ah... Ça je sais pas... Tu le veux vraiment? Demanda Steve.

\- Euh... Clint fit semblant de réfléchir puis répondit... "Oui."

\- T'as pas hésité longtemps dis donc... Et si je te dis... Attend!! Dit Steve en voyant Clint approcher sa main de la boîte. "Si je te dis... C'est soit moi, soit le chocolat? " Lança le blond en narguant Clint.

\- Euh... Clint réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition.

\- T'es sérieux... Tu réfléchis vraiment? Lâcha Steve en levant les sourcils.

\- Ben, les deux sont tentants. Avoua Clint.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Steve en allant s'installer dans le canapé, sans oublier la boîte de chocolat. Le jeune suivit directement Steve, et la boîte surtout. "Tu suis quoi? La boîte ou moi?" Demanda Steve.

Clint pouffa de rire... "Et si moi je te propose un baiser en échange d'un chocolat."

\- Je te donnerai toute la boîte... Juste pour un simple baiser. Chuchota le blond. Clint fut troublé et rougit même face à la situation car maintenant il devait embrasser l'aide soignant. Les baisers ne le dérangeait pas mais la préméditation en elle-même lui posa soucis. Steve céda face au menuisier. "Prend-le ton chocolat, prend-les tous si tu veux." Clint attrapa le chocolat et le fourra dans la bouche puis après avoir terminé, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Steve.

\- Merci. T'es un amour. Chuchota Clint.

\- C'est toi qui es un amour... Steve ouvrit ses bras, accueillant volontiers Clint contre lui. Steve était assis les jambes croisés et serrait Clint contre lui. Clint quant à lui, avait les jambes recroquevillés de biais sur le canapé. Son bras droit entourait le buste de Steve. Le blond profitait de la promiscuité pour embrasser Clint. Sa main gauche était machinalement remontée jusqu'à la mâchoire de Clint et la caressait, appuyant leurs baisers, au passage.

Clint cessa leurs baisers, les joues complètement rouges. Il attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé puis se nicha à nouveau contre Steve. Les deux hommes profitèrent d'être bras dans les bras. Juste d'être ainsi, en regardant une émission culinaire. Le chalet était calme, et les deux amants avaient oublié leur chocolat. Ils étaient tellement bien l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut une petite demie plus tard que le groupe arriva. Clint se décolla directement de Steve à l'entente de leur arrivée. Ils avaient pensés à leur amener des pizzas. Royal pour Steve. Oranaise pour Clint. Ils avaient même repérer une patinoire pour cet après midi.


	9. Chapter 9

Oyé oyé. C'est la fin de la fic. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la tournure de cette fic. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient un hawksilver mais je pense que je vous ai tout de même conquis avec un Steve Clint. J'ai longuement hésité sur le pairing final. Et je pense que ce chapitre vient clore l'ambiguïté entre Clint et Pietro.

Je vous fais des gros bisous à tous. Reviewer ou juste followers de gros bisous à **Val, Deryous 50, Holybleu, Lio-CJanton, chocobi6, Dena, ga6800, marco29830, Gemini514, Lola-la-folle-Potter, SecretdeLune, xjustmexx.** Merci d'avoir commenter ou de m'avoir suivis... Bisous Aline.

 **Val:** Hello, oui c'est vrai que j'accrochais pas avec Bucky. Je le détestais, mais plus maintenant. J'en avais marre de cette haine donc je me suis fais une thérapie. Et la seule façon pour moi était d'écrire sur lui, donc je l'ai fais. (avec Clint, pour ne pas être trop dépaysée) et j'ai fini par lire tout les stucky. Donc je suis guéri.

En ce qui concerne les autres, je pense que tout le monde le sait, mais personne le dit. Lol. Pietro déjà est au courant donc Wanda aussi. Nath est sa meilleurs amie donc doit le savoir aussi. Donc Tony aussi. Il ne reste plus que Bucky. Mais il n'est pas dupe.

Pour la nouvelle fic je la publierai peut être demain, pour te réconforter. Gros bisous. Et merci pour tout.

 **Deryous:** Hello, j'ai pris le soin de ne pas mentionner de couple précis pour éviter ça justement. Après comme j'hésitais c'est sur un fond Hawksilver. Et puis j'ai voulu jouer aussi sur cette ambiguïté. Je suis contente que ça te plaise tout de même.

Merci pour ton comm. À la prochaine.

XOXO.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Buchanan society.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre** **final**

Tout le monde se mit à table et dégusta leur pizza. Natasha tomba sur les chocolat de Steve et en prit un comme dessert, Pietro la suivit ainsi que tout les autres. Puis après avoir bu un bon café pour la digestion. Ils se baladèrent en centre ville.

Le groupe avait pris deux voitures. Tony s'était incrusté dans la bagnole de Bucky avec Steve. Wanda avait pris la sienne, Natasha s'était installée à l'avant, Clint et Pietro n'avaient pas eut le choix d'aller à l'arrière.

Dans la voiture, les filles pipelettaient. Clint les écoutait mais n'intervenait pas. Pietro commentait quelques fois leur discussions mais sans plus. Le jeune homme regarda Clint, perdu dans ses pensées et n'osa pas le déranger. Ce fut en arrivant près de la patinoire que Pietro poussa gentiment Clint de l'épaule. "Réveil-toi vieillard, on est presque arrivé."

\- Je dormais pas. Murmura Clint.

\- Nan mais t'avais l'air ailleurs... Ça va?

\- Oui, oui, oui, ça va t'inquiète. Dit Clint en se resaissant. Il tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Qui portaient sur des anciens clients de l'entreprise.

À la patinoire, tous se chaussèrent de patin, quelques-uns étaient nettement plus à l'aise que d'autre. Comme Natasha, Clint ou encore, Steve et Tony. Bucky et les jumeaux étaient moins à l'aise eux par contre. Natasha prit aussitôt en main Wanda, c'était évident. Bucky ne voulait que personne d'autre que Steve le touche. Tony et Clint tentèrent à apprendre à patiner à Pietro.

Clint fut vite fatigué, son genou n'était pas encore tout à fait guérit et sa crève en début de semaine l'avait affaibli. Il s'arrêta un moment laissant la dure tâche à Tony de supporter le gosse. Il alla se réchauffer dans la cafétéria.

Clint s'installa près d'une vitre où il pouvait voir ses amis patiner. Natasha et Tony avaient du fini par échanger leurs élèves. Bucky et Steve eux n'avaient pas changé.

Steve prenait soin de Bucky, il faisait attention qu'il ne tombe pas. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils les regardaient se sourire, rire, se tenir la main.

Steve lui avait soutenu qu'ils avaient rien eut d'autre que de simple baiser. Que Bucky n'avait aucunsm sentiments pour lui. Il en était persuadé, c'était son ami, il devait savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Etait-ce réellement une amitié forte ou bien Steve ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine?

\- Encore perdu dans tes pensées l'ancêtre? Clint reporta son regard vers le jeune sokovien qui lui souriait debout face à la table. "Je peux m'asseoir."

\- Bien sûre... Dit Clint confus de s'être fait surprendre à épier les deux hommes. Le jeune s'assit. Clint baissa les yeux sur son café.

\- Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux? Demanda le sokovien.

\- Je baisse pas les yeux. Lâcha Clint en regardant à nouveau Pietro.

\- Il faut que tu t'imposes. Lança le jumeau.

\- Pardon?

\- Entre eux. Lâcha seulement le sokovien en désignant les anciens militaires du menton. "Après... Je sais pas trop ce qui les lient. Mais en amour... Ya pas de pitié."

\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place? Demanda Clint.

Ce fut au tour de Pietro de baisser les yeux. "Entre Bucky et Steve j'hésiterais pas... Bucky est sympa... Mais il le mérite pas... Enfin... Steve, il lui faut quelqu'un de bien. Tout comme toi.

\- Tu t'imposerais entre eux donc? Demanda encore Clint.

\- Ouais... Pietro s'inspira longuement puis releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Clint. "Steve est un gars bien. Tu es un gars bien. Je me serais imposé si jamais c'était Bucky à la place de Steve." Lâcha le jumeau. Clint le regarda en fronçant les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par cette phrase. Était-il en train de dire qu'il l'aimait bien. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Tu l'avais très bien compris." Ajouta Pietro.

\- Non je t'assure. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tout le monde l'avait compris. Lâcha Pietro en regardant lui aussi les patineurs.

\- J'ai toujours un train de retard sur les autres. Se défendit Clint.

Pietro rit doucement en baissant les yeux puis releva la tête. "Tu l'avais compris Clint." Insista le plus jeune.

\- Peut-être bien... Avoua le menuisier. "T'avais un train d'avance... " Lui avoua t'il ensuite.

\- Je sais... Je t'ai sentit me glisser tout doucement des mains... Déclara le sokovien. "Ne lâche rien. Fais pas comme moi."

Clint regarda à nouveau les deux hommes patiner sur la piste puis regarda à nouveau Pietro, mais celui ci avait filé. Sûrement trop gêné d'avoir avoué ses sentiments. Clint regarda à nouveau Steve. Il aurait pu être heureux avec Pietro. Il aurait pu lui plaire. Et il s'était laissé charmer par Steve Rogers.

L'ancien militaire allait donc devoir assumer. Clint se leva et rejoignit les autres. Wanda patinait avec Tony. Natasha avait disparue de la circulation. Bucky et Steve n'étaient plus là non plus. Clint patina et vit Pietro au loin, il avait l'air de patiner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait qu'il se dépense, qu'il lâche tout. Clint continua à patiner et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bucky tenant la main de Steve et de Natasha. Clint attrapa la nuque de Steve et l'embrassa.

Il fallait qu'il s'impose, il s'imposa alors. Le baiser était rapide et passionnel. L'aide soignant resta figé sur ce baiser si soudain puis fini par sourire après que Clint ait rompu le baiser. Steve lui arracha un deuxième baiser en lâchant la main de Bucky pour plaquer ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Steve rompit ce baiser et agrippa la main de Clint, puis l'emmena patiner. Ils furent dépassés par Tony et Wanda qui leur souriaient grandement puis par Pietro qui n'arrivait plus à arrêter.

Les deux hommes patinèrent quelques minutes puis sortirent de la piste.

Les deux amants décidèrent d'arrêter de patiner. Ils récupèrent leurs chaussures et s'assirent dans les gradins.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé devant tout le monde... Sans te demander ton avis. Murmura Clint en enlevant ses patins.

\- Ça m'a pas dérangé, surpris oui, mais c'était agréable. Dit seulement le blond.

\- Il fallait que je m'impose. Dit Clint.

\- Que tu t'imposes? Demanda Steve surpris de cette phrase.

\- Oui, entre Bucky et toi. Ajouta Clint en se redressant.

\- T'as pas à t'imposer... Ce n'est pas la même relation entre nous. Chuchota Steve.

\- C'est ce que tu penses, toi... T'es sûre que Bucky pense la même chose? Demanda Clint en enlevant le deuxième patin.

\- Tu penses que Bucky m'aime au fond! C'est ça? Tu penses qu'il m'aime? Demanda Steve qui mettait ses chaussures.

\- Oui... il est ton meilleur ami, OK. Mais moi je suis pas ton meilleur ami. Et j'aime pas comment il te colle. Alors... Bafouilla Clint en mettant ses chaussures lui aussi.

\- Alors quoi? Demanda Steve.

\- Prend de la distance avec lui. Lâcha Clint sans lever les yeux sur lui. Steve fut étonné par la demande de Clint. Le menuisier avait baissé les yeux. "C'est lui ou moi..." Ajouta-t-il.

\- T'es sérieux? Pesta Steve en se levant. Clint releva les yeux sur lui et se leva lui aussi face à lui.

\- Je te demande pas de couper les ponts Steve. Mais... Il se comporte avec toi, comme si vous étiez en couple... J'aime pas ça... Grogna-t-il.

\- Je comprend... Viens là. Lâcha Steve en plaquant Clint contre son buste. "Je te promets de prendre mes distances." Clint passa ses bras autour du corps de Steve. Celui-ci caressa lentement les cheveux du blessé puis les hommes allèrent rendre leurs patins.

Le reste du groupe les rejoignit et défirent eux aussi leurs patins à glace. Ils se décidèrent à aller boire un verre avant d'aller manger dans un resto montagnard.

Steve avait la main de Clint dans la sienne pour aller vers un bar non loin du restaurant. Bucky parlait avec Natasha. Tony et Wanda tentaient de soutenir Pietro. Ils avaient compris que Pietro aimait Clint.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le café que Clint cherchait quelques jours plus tôt. Tout le monde prit un apéro. Tous décidèrent que malgré que Clint soit gaucher et blessé il jouerait dans l'équipe de trois. Les filles se rallièrent aussitôt avec le futur vainqueur.

La bataille fut rapide et sanglante pour les garçons. Clint était trop fort pour eux.

Puis ils en refirent une autre. Les jumeaux contre Tony et Nath. Steve profita de ce moment pour parler un peu avec son meilleur ami. Clint de son côté donnait quelques conseils aux jumeaux. Pietro était aux anges d'avoir un si bon professeur.

La partie fut longue et périlleuse. Les jumeaux gagnèrent mais avec seulement sept points de différence puis le groupe décida d'aller se restaurer.

Buck fit la route avec les filles. Pietro avec Tony. Et Clint et Steve ne se lâchaient plus la main.

Au restaurant, c'était assez tendu. Entre Pietro qui avait l'air triste. Bucky qui était ronchon et Tony qui se plaignait d'avoir attrapé la crève, l'ambiance n'était pas au bon fixe. C'était la dernière soirée et ils tentèrent d'en profiter un max.

Ils repèrent un pub, il y avait du monde à l'intérieur tous se glisserènt à l'intérieur et prirent une table. Ils se prirent une bouteille de vodka directement.

Avec un peu d'alcool, l'ambiance s'était décontractée. Clint devenait un peu plus à l'aise avec Steve. Steve avait préféré ne pas boire. Il connaissait son meilleur ami et il préférait être à jeun au cas où il devrait prendre le volant. Il avait bien fait car mis à part Wanda et lui, tout le monde était un peu dedans. En particulier Bucky et Pietro.

Ce fut en fin de soirée alors que Clint prit un peu l'air en compagnie de Natasha. Qui voulait elle aussi prendre l'air, Bucky les rejoignit. Natasha préféra les laisser seul. Les deux hommes avaient bien bu mais ils tenaient l'alcool. Clint était appuyé sur le mur et regardait les passants. Bucky regarda son employé puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Alors comme ça c'est officiel entre toi et Steve. Murmura le brun en se posant contre le mur également.

\- Oui... Dit seulement Clint en regardant le trottoir.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup... Il me l'a dit... Il m'a aussi demandé de prendre quelque distance. Avoua Bucky.

\- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé. Marmonna Clint les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Demanda Bucky en épiant les traits de son ami.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas en couple tout simplement. Lâcha Clint en levant enfin ses yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Je l'aime tout autant. Se défendit le brun.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Steve de la façon dont il voudrait. Lui dit seulement Clint.

\- Oui mais-

\- Laisse-le vivre sa vie Bucky. Le coupa Clint. "Il a le droit de faire sa vie, d'être heureux. T'as pas le droit de refuser d'être son mec et de te comporter comme tel malgré tout." Lui reprocha le menuisier.

\- Je sais... J'ai trop peur qui se mette avec un connard. Pesta Bucky.

\- Je suis un connard? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Non. Avoua Bucky en baissant les yeux.

\- Je l'aime vraiment... Je le rendrais pas malheureux mais laisse le maintenant. Laisse le trouver ailleurs ce que toi tu ne veux pas lui donner. Lâcha Clint. Bucky leva ses yeux vers son employé.

\- Promets-moi qu'il sera pas malheureux. Demanda-t-il.

\- Je te le promets Bucky, j'ai qu'une parole. Ajouta Clint.

\- J'aurais aimé lui donner ce qu'il attendait... J'adore Steve... Mais... je suis pas attirer par les garçons. Il me fait pas bander... Dit Bucky en riant... "Alors que toi je suppose qu'il te-"

\- Sans commentaire Bucky!

\- Une fois Steve a ess-

\- La la la la la. Chanta Clint en plaçant ses index dans ses oreilles. Il les retira et lâcha. "Je veux pas savoir Bucky. Moi, je suis attiré par lui. Point. barre." Coupa encore Clint.

\- Rends-le heureux. Chuchota le patron.

\- Promis. Murmura Clint en retour.

\- Bon... Allons voir notre Steve chou. Annonça le patron en allant vers le l'entrée du bar.

\- Ouais.

Les deux hommes se servirent un verre devant les autres. Ils trinquèrent tout les deux.

\- мой лучший друг [moy luchshiy drug] *À mon meilleur ami. Déclara Bucky.

\- мой мужчина. [moy muzhchina. *À mon homme. Déclara Clint. Les deux hommes burent leur verre cul sec, puis furent rejoint par Steve qui passa son bras autour des cous des deux hommes.

\- Vous savez que je vous aime vous deux. Déclara Steve, heureux de les voir ainsi tout les deux.

\- Je suis pas gay! déclara Bucky. "T'es mon ami, lui c'est ton chéri." Annonça le brun.

Steve regarda Clint et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je t'aime mon clintounet."

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils décidèrent de prendre la route. Comme l'avait prédit Steve, il prit le volant, il avait entassait "ses" hommes à l'arrière.

Au chalet, tous se firent quelques choses à grignoter pour éponger un peu puis Clint alla directement dans la chambre. Il était en train d'enlever ses chaussures lorsque Steve débarqua. Une main derrière le dos.

\- Regarde. Dit cap en montrant la boîte de chocolat. "J'ai sauvé un chocolat!" Ajouta-t-il en montrant le sésame. Clint le regarda les yeux pétillants. L'ultime escargot praliné était face à lui. "C'est le mien." Chuchota Steve en se mordant la lèvre. Le menuisier fit une moue triste face à la réalité. C'était le chocolat de Steve, c'est lui qui allait le manger. "Tu le veux?" Demanda Steve. Clint sourit de soulagement mais le blond continua à le faire languir. "Viens le chercher." Susurra Steve en le mettant entre ses dents tout en s'approchant de son amant.

Clint s'approcha à genoux sur le lit et alla chercher son chocolat. Il profita pour embrasser son aide soignant. Steve les mains plaquées sur le matelas se retint d'une main et plaqua la deuxième sur la nuque de son amant. Il grimpa sur le lit et enlaça Clint puis le fit glisser sur le dos petit à petit. Leurs baisers furent sensuels et même électriques.

Steve cessa son baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Le châtain était tout excité, il retourna la situation en mettant Steve sur le dos en un éclair. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et attrapa ses poignets qu'il glissa au dessus de sa tête. Il lui donna un long baiser.

"Tu m'appartiens Steve... T'es à moi... Tu m'as moi..." Murmura Clint.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Chuchota Steve les yeux embrumés.

\- Je t'aime Steve. Lâcha Clint en lui redonnant un baiser. Ses mains lâchèrent les poignets de Steve. Sa main droite se nicha sur sa mâchoire, tandis que les doigts de celle blessée glissèrent le long du pull de Steve. Clint se redressa et enleva son pull, puis son t-shirt. Steve le copia, lui aussi.

Clint regarda le torse de Steve puis passa sa langue sur les lèvres. Il caressa lentement le buste de Steve puis déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule. Steve attrapa le corps de Clint dans ses bras.

Le menuisier releva la tête, Steve l'embrassa chaudement puis le fit retourner sur le dos. Il embrassa le cou de Clint puis commença un ballet de baiser sur tout son torse.

Clint appréciait chaque baiser. Il repensa à la discussion avec Bucky car oui, là, il bandait et pas qu'un peu.

Steve ne cessait de l'envahir de doux baiser, l'aide soignant déboutonna le jean de Clint et caressa son sexe par dessus le tissu. Le plus jeune sentit son coeur battre à chaque caresse.

Doucement, Steve descendit le tissu, laissant apparaître un sexe bien érigé. Il déposa tout d'abords quelques baisers puis lécha doucement sa verge. Clint tressaillit à chaque coup de langue puis Steve fini par engloutir son sexe entièrement.

Clint avait la main gauche sur le crâne de Steve et de l'autre, il agrippait les draps. La sensation de ses lèvres autour de lui était grandiose, son coeur battait la chamade.

Il n'y avait qu'un mec pour savoir exactement où insister. Steve commença à faire un doux va et vient sur son sexe. Clint se demanda combien de temps il allait tenir car le plaisir ne tardait pas venir. C'était exquis, jamais personne ne l'avait sucé comme Steve le faisait.

Clint attrapa les cheveux courts de Steve et les serra lentement entre ses doigts, faisant survenir une légère douleur dans son poignet mais il continua. "Steve..." Gémit Clint.

Ce qui provoqua chez l'aide soignant une envie d'accélérer la cadence pour le faire jouir. Les va et vient étaient plus rapide, plus grands puis Steve cessa et épia le visage de son bien aimé.

Il avait les joues rouges, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux fermés et surtout il avait l'air de bien apprécier. Steve attrapa le sexe de son amant et continua de faire des va et vient de sa main.

Clint ouvrit les yeux et agrippa la nuque de Steve, il l'emmena à sa hauteur et embrassa son blondinet. Il déboutonna lentement son pantalon puis glissa la main droite sous son caleçon, attrapant son sexe et le massa doucement.

Tout deux se masturbaient lentement, s'embrassant à plein bouche gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. Clint se sentir venir petit à petit, il se répandit contre Steve dans un gémissement contenu.

Clint continua son doux massage, accélérant au passage les va et vient. Il cessa d'embrasser Steve et attrapa son oreille entre les dents, puis glissa sa bouche sur son cou. Clint ensuite, se glissa sur sa clavicule, puis sur ses pectoraux, les embrassant jouant avec ses tétons de sa langue.

Steve n'arrivait plus non plus à se contenir. Il jouit dans les mains de son amant. Clint remonta le long de son buste et embrassa les lèvres de Steve. Puis se nicha contre lui, entourant son cou de ses bras fermement... "Je t'aime..." Murmura Steve... "Je t'aime..."

Clint sourit et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Cela voulait sûrement dire que lui aussi l'aimait.

Les hommes restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre puis allèrent se changer. Au retour dans la chambre, Steve alla directement se nicher dans les bras de Clint. L'aide soignant qui paraissait si fort et si sûre de lui avait comme tout le monde, besoin de se sentir aimé. Et ce fut dans les bras de l'employé de son meilleur ami qu'il trouva refuge.

La nuit fut courte, le réveil fut soudain mais elle fut si bonne.

Le départ était prévu vers 11h. Les hommes se préparèrent lentement et rejoignirent leurs amis. Tout le monde déjeuna pour la dernière fois puis rangèrent le chalet à fond. Tout le monde sortirent ensuite du chalet. Les bagages étaient dans les bagnoles. Clint partirait avec Nath et Tony. Steve avec Bucky. Sur le pallier, tout le monde se prit dans les bras. Clint profita de ce moment pour prendre Pietro dans ses bras.

\- La prochaine fois, accroche-toi. Pietro leva les yeux. "Toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux. "

Pietro baissa les yeux puis serra les autres dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa soeur.

Clint se fut attribué un baiser de la part de Steve. "Je t'appel." Murmura l'aide soignant. Clint sourit seulement puis rejoignit Tony et Natasha.

À l'arrière de la voiture, Clint pensa à cette semaine. Il avait encore plus apprécié ses collègues. Il avait lié une amitié particulière avec un jeune homme sympathique. Et surtout rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Steve Rogers.

 **Fin.**


End file.
